OH!
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Menikah adalah sebuah upacara suci yang dilakukan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau menikah hanya gara-gara ciuman kecelakaan dan hal itu dialami Hinata, karena harus menikahi Sasuke Uchiha pria paling menyebalkan demi memenuhi tradis aneh keluarga Uchiha. WARNING : AU,OOC,OC,TYPO'S,CRACK PAIR,DLL Mind R&R? Chapter 5 Up! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **Slight**

 **~ Oh! ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, AU, OOC tingkat akut, OC, EYD amburaul,** **CRACK PAIR** **, Penempatan tanda baca tidak sesuai, dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih, seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo dengan mengenakan jaket ungu serta topi kupluk hitam terlihat keluar dari pintu belakang sebuah bar. Gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan area bar dan menuju halte bus untuk pulang kerumah yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari bar tempatnya bekerja. Tapi sial, saat berjalan beberapa blok dari bar gerombolan pria hidung belang menghadang serta menggodanya.

"Hei, Nona! Mau menemani kami," goda seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat setengah mabuk dengan beberapa teman pria disampingnya.

"Tidak mau," tolaknya dengan ketus lalu melanjutkan kembali jalannya menuju halte bus tanpa mempedulikan ajakan dari pria mabuk itu.

 **Grep!**

Tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh pria mabuk itu, "Lepaskan!" teriaknya tak suka.

 **Pats**

Ditepisnya kasar tangan pria itu dan mata bulannya menatap tajam, "Jangan macam-macam denganku atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong," ancamnya berharap para hidung belang itu pergi.

"Silahkah saja, Nona," sahutnya seraya menyeringai.

Merasa ada bahaya sedang mengancam tanpa berpikir lagi gadis ini bersiap berlari tapi sayangnya ia kalah cepat dari gerombolan pria hidung belang itu karena tubuhnya keburu ditarik paksa masuk kedalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Hmmphh..." erangnya tertahan karena mulutnya dibekap.

"Diamlah, jangan berisik atau kau lebih suka kami melakukan kekerasan padamu," pria hidung belang ini menyeret paksa gadis manis ini untuk masuk kedalam mobil tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mudah.

 **Kriett**

Gadis cantik ini menggigit tangan pria itu sekuat tenaga hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari hasil gigitannya.

"Akh..." rintih pria itu dan merasa ada kesempatan gadis cantik bermata bulan ini langsung lari seribu langkah menyelamatkan diri.

"Dasar gadis brengsek!" racaunya dengan setengah menahan sakit ditangannya.

" _Tuhan, lindungi aku!" batin gadis ini takut._

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Ditengah malam seperti ini, ia harus berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran pria hidung belang dan ini bukan pertama kali terjadi selama dirinya bekerja di bar. Mungkin sebagian orang diluar sana memandangnya sebagai gadis rendah juga murahan karena pekerjaan yang dilakukannya, padahal ia hanya menjadi pelayan di bar itu, bukan menjajakan diri serta memamerkan tubuhnya pada hidung belang seperti wanita-wanita malam yang ada di tempatnya bekerja.

Pekerjaan sebagai pelayan bar terpaksa dilakukan gadis bermata bulan ini demi melunasi hutang mendiang sang ibu dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari karena sang ayah telah menikah kembali dan tidak mau membiayai serta mengurusnya. Apapun pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang akan dilakukan gadis cantik bermata bulan ini asalkan tidak mencuri dan menjual diri karena hidup sebatang karang itu sulit juga berat.

Nama gadis ini adalah Hinata Hyuga, tercatat sebagai murid kelas tiga SMA Konoha dan murid terbaik serta berprestasi disekolah. Sejak kelas satu Hinata selalu mendapatkan beasiswa, teman-teman disekolahnya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang pekerjaannya ini, karena Hinata memang merahasiakannya terutama dari pihak sekolah karena takut akan dikeluarkan mengingat tak sampai satu tahun lagi ia akan lulus.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Hinata masih terus berlari kencang seraya terus berdoa dalam hati agar selamat dan tidak tertangkap gerombolan pria hidung belang itu.

"Nona, berhenti!"

 **DRAP**

Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya, "Ya ampun! Mereka masih saja mengejarku," pekik Hinata panik.

Bagaimana-pun Hinata tak boleh tertangkap karena jika dirinya tertangkap hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

" _Ibu, lindungi aku." Teriak Hinata dalam hati._

Andai saja sang ibu masih hidup dan kedua orang tuanya bercerai, Hinata tak perlu merasakan hal seperti ini.

Kedua orang tua Hinata bercerai ketika dirinya berusia enam tahun dan setelah itu Hinata tinggal bersama sang ibu. Walau harus hidup dalam kesederhanaan Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh atau bersedih selama sang ibu masih ada disisinya walau sesekali ia merasa rindu pada sang ayah. Tapi kehidupan Hinata berubah saat duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP, sang ibu jatuh sakit dan tak lama wafat dengan meninggalkan hutang pada seorang Tuan tanah untuk biaya pengobatan.

Tak ada satu-pun kerabat dari keluarga Hyuga yang datang bahkan sang ayah-pun tidak datang dalam upacara pemakaman sang ibu membuat Hinata semakin mengerti kalau memang sang ayah tidak mencintai dan mempedulikan dirinya juga sang ibu. Sejak saat itu Hinata melupakan keinginannya untuk menemui sang ayah karena menurutnya itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit saja.

Diusia yang masih dibilang belia, empat belas tahun Hinata sudah menanggung beban yang cukup berat dan harus hidup seorang diri tanpa ada satu-pun orang yang membantu atau menopang dirinya.

Dan kejadian seperti saat ini sudah sering dialami Hinata mengingat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan bar membuat orang-orang salah menilainya termasuk para pria hidung belang yang saat ini tengah mengejarnya.

Karena saking paniknya Hinata terus berlari dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria tampan bersurai raven keluar dari sebuah restaurant.

 **BRUK**

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak pria itu hingga jatuh.

"Aaaa!" pekik Hinata karena merasa tubuhnya akan mencium aspal jalanan tapi yang dirasakannya malah benda lembut kenyal serta basah.

Saat iris bulannya terbuka Hinata menemukan kalau tubuhnya berada diatas pria bersurai raven itu bahkan kini bibir mereka berdua saling menempel dengan kedua mata sama-sama membelalak sempurna.

Wajah keduanya terlihat kaget sekaligus syok. Terlebih untuk Hinata karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

 **Srat**

Buru-buru Hinata bangun dan menjauh dari pria itu yang berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Ma-ma-maafkan sa-saya Tu-Tuan..." Ucap Hinata gugup.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Hinata merah padam karena malu sekaligus takut pada pria bersurai raven itu yang hanya berdiri diam menatapnya tajam serta mengitimidasi membuat perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Mungkin saja pria tampan ini merasa marah, tapi sungguh Hinata benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya dan ini murni sebuah kecelakaan.

"Se-sekali la-lagi sa-saya minta maaf Tuan," Ucap Hinata dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi pria bersurai raven itu diam seribu bahasa dan hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang masih yaitu tajam juga mengitimidasi.

"Itu dia," teriak salah seorang pria yang mengejar Hinata.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegu kencang dan rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya. Satu kata yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini adalah lari. Tapi saat Hinata hendak lari pria bersurai raven itu mencengkal tangan Hinata dan mencengkeramnya erat.

 **GREP** **!**

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Nona," ujar pria itu dingin tanpa melepaskan atau melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya.

"EKH!" Seru Hinata.

Iris bulan milik Hinata melihat gerombolan pria hidung belang itu semakin dekat dan entah kekuatan dari mana, Hinata berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan pria bersurai raven itu.

"Maafkan aku Tuan," sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan pria itu yang berdiri mematung menatapnya penuh arti.

Dipikiran Hinata saat ini adalah cepat sampai kerumah dan lolos dari kejaran para pria hidung belang. Tapi karena saking panik dan takutnya Hinata tidak sadar kalau tasnya terjatuh dan tertinggal saat bertabrakan dengan pria bermata kelam itu.

 **BUAGHH**

Pria bersurai raven itu meninju salah satu pria hidung belang yang mengejar Hinata hingga jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"Hey, apa-apan kau!"

"Jangan mengerjarnya lagi, jika masih ingin hidup," kata pria ini dingin.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

 **SIIINGGG**

Pria tampan bermata kelam ini memberikan _deathglare_ -nya pada pria itu dan hawa dingin langsung terasa di sekitarnya, "Pergilah sebelum aku mengirim kalian semua ke rumah sakit," ancamnnya tanpa main-main.

Tapi para pria hidung belang itu tidak mengidahkannya bahkan hendak memukul pria bersurai raven itu, "Rasakan ini!"

 **TAP**

 **GREP**

 **BUAGH**

Pria itu dihajar oleh beberapa pria berpakaian jas hitam lengkap dengan kaca hitam, "Jangan sentuh Tuan muda kami dengan tangan kotor kalian."

 **DRAP**

Beberapa orang berpakaian jas hitam langsung berlari menghampiri pria bersurai raven itu membuat para hidung belang itu langsung berlari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri.

"Tuan," panggil mereka dengan penuh hormat.

"Siapa mereka, Tuan?" tanya para pengawal cemas.

"Hanya para pria hidung belang, biarkan saja mereka dan aku ingin kau mencari informasi untukku," ujarnya seraya mengambil kartu pelajar milik Hinata yang tersimpan didalam dompet dan memberikannya pada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Hinata Hyuga? Siapa dia, Tuan?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, karena dia harus membayar mahal apa yang sudah dilakukannya padaku," pria tampan bersurai raven ini tersenyum penuh arti membuat pria bersurai orange itu tak mengerti juga bingung.

"Baik Tuan,"

Sepertinya pria asing yang ditabrak juga dicium oleh Hinata bukan pria sembaranngan, melihat dari penampilan dan gaya berpakaiannya yang seperti seorang bangsawan atau orang kaya raya ditambah beberapa pengawal selalu mendampingi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, untuk sementara waktu Hinata memilih tidak masuk kerja terlebih dahulu karena takut kalau para hidung belang itu mencarinya terlebih ia sudah melukai tangan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi selama dua hari ini juga Hinata merasa panik karena tas miliknya yang berisikan dompet juga beberapa buku pelajarannya hilang saat Hinata mencoba mencari keesokkan harinya tak ada dan terpaksa ia melaporkan hal ini pada polisi mengingat didalam tas ada dompet serta kartu pelajar.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Pagi ini pintu Hinata di ketuk agak keras dan saat Hinata melihat jam, ini masih bisa terbilang pagi hari mengingat masih menunjukkan pukul enam dan hinata sendiri baru bangun tidur itu-pun karena ketukan keras didepan pintu apartemennya.

" _Siapa pagi-pagi begini yang datang?" pikirnya dalam hati._

Dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidur Hinata membuka pintu.

 **CKELEK**

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata seraya membuka pintu.

Iris bulannya menatap kaget mendapati dua pria berpakaian jas hitam lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam beridiri tegap di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Hinata Hyuga?" Tanya salah seorang pria itu dengan nada yang tegas membuat Hinata sedikit takut.

"I-iya, ada a-apa mencariku?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Ikut kami," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hah?!" seru Hinata bingung.

"Ta-tapi..."

 **GRAP**

Tiba-tiba saja kedua pria itu langsung membawa paksa Hinata keluar apartemen, "Hey, kalian mau apa?!" teriak Hinata dengan meronta.

"Diamlah, Nona jika ingin selamat," sahut salah satu pria itu dengan dingin membuat mulut Hinata bungkam.

Hinata dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari depan gedung apartemen, "Kalian mau membawaku kemana?"

Kedua pria itu diam dan tak menggubris perkataan Hinata sama sekali.

 **BRUUUMMMM**

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat ini langsung pergi jauh meninggalkan kawasan apartemen. Selama dalam perjalanan Hinata berdoa agar Tuhan serta sang ibu melindungi, menjaganya dari orang-orang berbahaya yang saat ini tengah duduk mengapit tubuh Hinata.

Hinata terus berpikir, mengapa dua pria ini membawanya secara paksa dan ia mau dibawa kemana, seingatnya Hinata tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan siapapun di kota ini atau bahkan berurusan dengan para _Yakuza_. Dengan terpaksa dan demi keselamatannya Hinata memilih diam dan terus berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhan agar dirinya tidak dibunuh atau diapa-apakan oleh mereka. Dan sebuah praduga melintas di benak Hinata, apa pria yang waktu itu Hinata gigit tangannya merasa dendam dan menyuruh _Y_ _akuza_ untuk membunuhnya.

Jika memang seperti itu, malang sekali nasib Hinata karena harus mati di usia muda tanpa pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinat serta berpacaran bahkan ciuman pertamannya harus dilakukan karena sebuah kecelakaan bukan dilakukan dengan sang kekasih juga saat moment romantis.

Sungguh kejam sekali juga tak adil Tuhan padanya.

" _Ibu, sepertinya aku akan menyusul ketempatmu." Batinnya lirih._

Namun semua dugaan dalam hati Hinata salah dan meleset jauh. Hinata malah dibawa kesebuah kediaman mewah nan megah, bak sebuah istana. Iris bulannya menatap kagum dan takjub rumah megah didepan matanya, "Pemilik rumah ini pasti orang yang sangat kaya," guman Hinata.

 **CKIEETT**

Mobil mewah ini berhenti didepan rumah dengan beberapa pelan berdiri menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Turunlah Nona,"

Hinata turun setelah dibukakan pintu oleh supir tak hanya itu para pelayan-pun menyambut ramah kedatangannya. Hinata merasa seperti seorang putri bangsawan atau Nona-nona kaya yang pernah ditontonnya ditelivisi.

"Saya akan menganta anda bertemu dengan Tuan," ujar seorang pria bersurai orange, "Mari ikuti saya,"

Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut Hianta mengikuti pria itu masuk kedalam rumah megah ini. Hinata tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang ingin bertemu dengannya dan didalam hati terus bertanya-tanya mengapa pemilik rumah ini ingin menemuinya, apakah mereka pernah bertemu atau saling mengenal dan ini membuat Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Silakan masuk Nona. Tuan sudah menunggu anda didalam." Ucap pria bertubuh besar itu sambil membukakan pintu besar untuk Hinata.

"Ya,"

Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetaran, Hinata melangkah kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi," ucap Hinata sopan.

Saat masuk bisa Hinata lihat seorang pria bersurai raven tengah berdiri membelangkanginya.

"Tuan," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Kau sudah datang Nona," sahutnya seraya membalikkan tubuh dan menampakkan wajahnya pada gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu.

 **Dheg'**

Betapa kaget dan terkejutnya Hinata, saat melihat wajah pria itu yang tak lain adalah orang beberapa waktu lalu ia tabrak dan cium tanpa sengaja, saat berlari menghindar dari kejaran pria hidung belang.

"Anda!?" Ucap Hinata tak percaya.

Pria bermata kelam itu menatap Hinata penuh arti, dengan santai ia berjalan mengahampiri Hinata, yang berdiri mematung menatapnya dengan wajah syok juga kaget, "Duduklah, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ujarnya mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk.

Hinata duduk diatas kursi tepat didepan meja kerja pria itu, "U-untuk a-apa anda..."

 **Set**

Pria bersurai raven itu memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Hinata, "Apa ini?!" Hinata menyeringitkan dahinya.

"Bukalah dan kau akan tahu," jawabnya santai.

Hinata membuka amplop cokelat itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan menemukan selembar kertas didalamnya, saat dilihat kertas yang ada ditangan Hinata saat ini adalah sebuah surat registrari menikah yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, namanya sudah tercantum didalamnya. Memangnya sejak kapan Hinata menyetujui atau berkata kalau akan menikah dengan pria ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini Tuan!?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh emosi karena tidak terima namanya tercantum di surat registrasi nikah ini.

Seenaknya saja pria tampan bersurai raven ini mencantumkan namanya disurat registrasi menikah. Padahal selama hidupnya Hinata belum pernah berpacaran dan merasakan jatuh cinta sama sekali pada pria. Karena memang Hinata sendiri tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal-hal semacam itu karena semua waktunya Hianta gunakan untuk mencari uang demi melunasi semua hutang mendiang sang ibu.

Pria tampan bermata kelam ini tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata yang tak diduganya sama sekali, padahal jika gadis lain akan merasa senang saat tahu menjadi istrinya tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang malah merasa marah juta tak terima. Sungguh menarik serta manis gadis bersurai indigo ini.

"Hinata Hyuga, murid kelas tiga SMA Konoha. Tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil peninggalan sang ibu," katanya santai seraya menyesap teh lemon lalu menaruhnya kembali ka atas meja, "Bekerja disebuah bar juga beberapa toko di kota ini demi..."

"Hentikan!" sela Hinata dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan hal ini membuat pria bermata kelam ini tak suka karena perkataannya dipotong.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap Hinata tajam dan mengintimidasi namun Hinata tidak mau kalah, dirinya benar-benar kesal pada pria bersurai raven ini yang bertindak seenaknya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa menit, sungguh menarik gadis bermata bulan ini karena sifat tak terduga yang dimilikinya membuat pria bermata kelam ini semakin tertarik dan terpesona dengan daya tarik lain yang dimiliki Hinata.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Nona, karena sudah berani menciumku,"

"Tapi itu sebuah kecelakaan Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," Hinata mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

Gadis cantik bermata bulan ini tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab menikahi seorang pria, hanya karena sebuah ciuman terlebih itu murni sebuah kecelakaan.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Tuan. Memangnya ada orang dipaksa menikah karena sebuah ciuman?!" ujar Hinata geram.

"Ada dan itu terjadi di keluargaku," sahutnya.

"Apa?!" seru Hinata tak percaya.

"Akan aku ceritkan mengenai tradisi keluargaku padamu, percaya atau tidak itu semua terserah padamu, tapi kau tetap harus menikah denganku,"

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya cepat.

Pria tampan ini tetap saja bersikeras meminta Hinata untuk menikah dengannya. Karena dikeluarga pria itu ada sebuah tradisi kuno, aneh dan sudah turun temurun terjadi, semua keturunan dikeluarganya harus menikahi orang yang merenggut ciuman pertama mereka, suka atau tidak. Dan menurut pria tampan bersurai raven ini tradisi keluarganya sangat konyol dan aneh. Tapi hal ini sudah turun temurun dan semua keturuanan dikeluarganya, melakukan serta menjalankannya tanpa terkecuali termasuk kedua orang tuanya agar tidak mengalami kesialan dan hal buruk.

Hinata sangat kaget dan tak percaya saat mendengar cerita dari pria itu, memangnya ada tradisi aneh semacam itu terlebih di jaman secanggih ini, tapi hal itu memang kenyataan dan berlangsung dikeluarga pria itu. Tapi apapun cerita dan penjelasan dari pria itu, Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya menolak untuk menikahi pria asing itu yang bahkan namanya saja belum di ketahui Hinata.

Tapi pria tampan ini tak habis akal dan cara agar Hinata mau menikah dengannya. Pria tampan bermata kelam ini mengancam akan mengeluarkan Hinata dari sekolah karena ia adalah donatur terbesar sekolah tempat Hinata belajar tak hanya itu Hinata juga harus melunasi seluruh hutang sang ibu karena Tuan tanah yang dipinjam oleh sang ibu adalah pria ini.

"Apa melunasi hutang ibu sekarang?!" teriak Hinata kaget.

"Ya dan jumlahnya dua puluh juta yen itu-pun tanpa bunga sedikit-pun," sahutnya santai.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memelas berharap pria itu berbaik hatinya.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku dan semua masalahmu selesai," jawabnya menawarkan solusi pada Hinata.

"Tidak," tolak Hinata keras.

"Kalau begitu, lunasi semua hutang ibumu,"

Hinata terdiam dan berpikir sejenak mengenai tawaran pria tampan bermata kelam itu, "Aku..."

"Aku berikan tawaran terakhir, menikah dengaku atau melunasi semua hutang ibumu," ujar pria tampan ini seraya menyodorkan surat registrasi nikah pada Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata benar-benar bingung harus memilih yang mana, jika menolak maka ia terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan harus melunasi hutang sang ibu hari ini juga tapi jika menerima tawarannya Hinata harus menjadi istri pria menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana Nona, mana yang akan kau pilih?" tanya pria tampan ini membuat Hinata semakin bingung dan terdesak.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya cepat, "Baiklah, aku mau menikah dengan anda," jawab Hinata pasrah.

Pria itu tersenyum senang, "Pilihan yang tepat,"

Hinata memberikan stempel keluarga miliknya diatas surat registrasi nikah dan pria ini hanya tinggal mendaftarkan ke catatan sipil mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, sah dimata hukum dan Negara.

"Aku akan mengursu Jugo untuk mengurusnya," pria itu meraih tangan Hinata dan memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis Hinata, "Selamat datang dirumah ini, istriku," dikecupnya cincin yang melingkar dijari manis Hinata.

"Mulai kini namamu adalah Hinata Uchiha dan aku adalah suamimu, Sasuke Uciha," katanya penuh penegasan.

"Ya," sahut Hinata datar.

Hari ini Hinata resmi menjadi istri dari pria asing menyebalkan bernama Sasuke Uciha, tanpa adanya sebuah upacara pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh teman serta kerabat yang menjadi saksi di upacar pernikahan, mengucapkan janji suci di dalam gereja, mengenakan gaun pengantin yang indah serta cantik bukan mengenakan piyama tidur serta penampilannya yang bisa dibilang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. Hinata melewati semuanya dan langsung menjadi seorang istri tanpa adanya upacara pernikahan, janji suci hanya bermodalkan surat registrasi nikah dan cap stempel keluarga miliknya, Hinata resmi menjadi istri Sasuke dan menjadi Nyonya besar dikediaman Uchiha.

" _Tuhan semoga saja ini bukanlah sebuah bencana_ _." Jerit Hinata dalam hati._

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** **Ini adalah Remake dari Fic GEE milik saya yang diakun 'Ogami Bejiro' yang tidak bisa saya buka karena lupa pasword ditambah semua data Fic milik saya hilang karena si lappy rusak membuat saya harus** **MENDISCONTINUE** **sementara waktu semua Fic saya di Akun lama saya karena hilang ide dan harus mengetik ulang semua Fic.**

 **Saya kembali dengan pen name saya sebelumnya dan saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

Menikah adalah sebuah upacara sacral dan menjalin hubungan suci dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita tentunya. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau menikah hanya gara-gara sebuah ciuman kecelakaan dan itulah yang di alami oleh Hinata. Menikahi pria paling menyebalkan serta egois di dunia, Sasuke Uchiha demi memenuhi tradis aneh keluarga Uciha agar tidak tertimpa kesialan atau hal buruk.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **~ Oh! ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, AU, OOC tingkat akut, OC, EYD amburaul,** **CRACK PAIR** **, Penempatan tanda baca tidak sesuai, dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata seorang pelajar SMA berusia delapan belas sekaligus istri karena dipaksa menikah oleh Sasuke Uchiha seorang pengusaha muda kaya nan sukses pujaan banyak wanita. Mereka berdua menikah kerena tanpa sengaja Hinata mencium pria bersurai raven ini saat lari dari kejaran para pria hidung belang. Tak pernah Hinata bayangkan atau bermimpi sekali-pun menikah semuda dan secepat ini terlebih menikahi pria paling menyebalkan dan egois di dunia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah resmi menikah Hinata tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, sedangkan pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan sementara waktu dari khayalak umum tapi Sasuke memberitahukan hal ini pada pihak sekolah dan dewan sekolah mengerti serta berjanji akan menutup rapat-rapat mengenai status Hinata.

 **Bruukkk~**

Hinata menghempaskan tubuh ke atas kasur usai membersihkan tubuh, tangan kanannya terulur ke atas dan iris bulannya menatap cincin berlian yang melingkar dijari manisnya, "Indah sekali!" seru Hinata takjub.

Cincin ini terlihat sangat cantik dan mahal tentunya menurut Hinata karena berhiaskan sebuah berlian. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali Hinata menggunakan cincin semahal ini, bermimpi saja Hinata tak pernah apalagi bisa memiliki cincin berlian ini.

"Ibu, aku tak menyangka kalau akan menikah secepat ini dan mendapatkan suami kaya raya seperti impianku," kata Hinata masih memandangi cincin pernikahan dari Sasuke.

Cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata adalah cincin milik mendiang ibu Sasuke juga perhiasan turun temurun keluarga Uchiha jadi cincin di jari Hinata bukanlah perhiasan biasa dan harus dijaganya baik-baik.

Saat sedang asik memandangai cincin berlian, tiba-tiba saja perut Hinata berbunyi keras.

 **KRUCUUKKK~**

"Akh...," Hinata memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih.

Maklum saja kalau Hinata merasa lapar mengingat sejak pagi Hinata tidak makan apapun dirumah ini selain roti dan buah, karena para pelayan hanya memasak makanan Eropa tidak ada nasi atau masakan rumahan Jepang yang terhidang di atas meja makan, mengingat Sasuke tidak menyukai nasi karena sejak berumur tujuh tahun Sasuke tinggal dan besar di Eropa, baru kembali ke Jepang satu tahun ini untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang Uciha di Konoha.

 **Tap**

Hinata meloncat turun dari atas ranjang, sambil memegangi perut ia berjalan keluar kamar dan tempat yang ingin ditujunya adalah dapur. Saat makan siang tadi, Hinata mencoba memakan masakan Eropa tapi perut Hinata langsung sakit mungkin karena tidak terbiasa.

Dirumah ini tidak ada masakan Jepang yang biasa Hinata makan, bahkan didapur Hinata tidak menemukan beras sama sekali di lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan.

"Aku harus memakan sesuatu," gumamnya.

Diam-diam ditengah malam Hinata berjalan mengendap-ngendap kedapur seperti maling padahal Hinata bisa saja menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membuat dan membawakan makanan kedalam kamar tapi ini sudah tengah malam dan Hinata tak mau menganggu waktu istirahat para pelayan.

"Ya ampun, dimana letak dapur rumah ini?" Hinata kebingungan mencari dapur, karena rumah ini terlalu luas ditambah banyak ruangan membuat Hinata sedikit bingung.

 **Krucukk~**

Perut Hinata semakin keras bernyanyi meminta segera diisi, "Bersabarlah perut," Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata menemukan dapur. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membuka kulkas yang ukurannya seperti lemari pakaian saat membuka kulkas, Hinata langsung meminum sekotak susu putih hingga habis, selain lapar ia juga merasa haus karena berjalan berkeliling mencari dapur selama hampir lima belas menit.

Awalnya Hinata hanya ingin memakan sedikit makanan didalam kulkas. Tetapi mengingat perutnya terasa sangat lapar, Hinata memutuskan membuat sesuatu dari bahan yang ada didalam kulkas. Setidaknya ia akan membuat makanan yang cocok dengan lidahnya sebagai orang Jepang bukan makanan yang di dominasi rasa asin dari keju serta mayones.

 **~.-.~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan tak terasa lebih dari lima jam Sasuke duduk di depan lapot. Bahkan teh yang dibawakan para pelayan sudah dingin dan baru di minum oleh Sasuke setengahnya.

Sasuke memijit pelan ujung pangkal hidung mencoba merileksasikan mata juga pikirannya yang sedari tadi terus menatap laptop mengerjakan tugas kantor yang tiada habis.

Pria tampan bersurai raven ini menoleh dan menatap sebuah jam besar antik berwarna coklat tua peninggalan sang kakek, yang terpajang diruang kerja. Dan ternyata hari sudah larut malam pasti istrinya saat ini sudah tertidur lelap, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar," Sasuke mematikan laptop dan menaruhnya kedalam tas agar besok pagi ia tidak lupa untuk membawanya kekantor, mengingat didalamnya banyak data penting perusahaan.

 **Ctek**

Sasuke mematikan lampu ruang kerja lalu menutup pintu.

 **Blam**

"Huam..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan karena menguap cukup lebar, saat ini ia benar-benar mengantuk dan butuh istirahat.

Saat melewati dapur hidung Sasuke mencium bau harum masakan. Pria tampan bermata kelam ini bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasak didapur. Seingatnya sang koki juga para pelayan sudah tidur dan beristirahat mengingat ini sudah jam satu pagi, karena penasaran Sasuke memutuskan untuk menengok ke dapur melihat siapa yang memasak.

Iris kelamanya menyipit tajam tak kala mendapati Hinata tengah sibuk didepan kompor, "Hinata?!" serunya.

 **Tap**

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada sang istri lalu berdiri dibelakang Hinata, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Ekh!" pekik Hinata kaget.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sang suami tepat berada dibelakang, "Tu-Tuan..." ucap Hinata dengan wajah pucat ketakutan seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Apa kau..."

 **Ctek**

Hinata langsung mematikan kompor dan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, "Ma-maafkan a-aku Tuan...a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud me-mencuri bahan makanan didapur..." ucap Hinata ketakutan.

"Lalu," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celana menatap tajam Hinata seolah-olah marah.

"A-aku me-merasa lapar dan mencoba membuat sesuatu," cicit Hinata dengan kedua pipi merona merah malu.

Kedua iris kelam Sasuke melebar sesaat, "Apa?!"

Kaget serta syok Sasuke mendengar pengakuan sang istri yang merasa lapar padahal para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah ini saja dijamin oleh Sasuke kenyang dan makan makanan enak, tapi Hinata istrinya sendiri merasa kelaparan dirumahnya sendiri membuat Sasuke miris mendengarnya.

"Apa para pelayan tidak melayani dan memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara agak ditinggikan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu apa?"

"A-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa ma-ma-kan ma-ma-sakan Eropa, a-aku i-ingin makan na-nasi" jawab Hinata jujur dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke menghela nafas cepat, "Besok akan kusuruh pelayan dan koki memasak makanan Jepang,"

Wajah Hinata terangkat dengan senyuman kebahagian mengembang di wajah cantiknya, "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya antusia.

"Ya,"

Senyum Hinata semakin lebar, "Terima kasih," ucap Hinata haru.

Diam-diam Sasuke senang melihat Hinata tersenyum lebar dan ia sangat suka melihat sneyuman sang istri kalau saja saat ini ia tidak sedang menahan dirinya mati-matian ingin rasanya dirinya menerjang tubuh Hinata, mengurung gadis bermata bulan itu dalam pelukkan posesifnya. Tapi Sasuke harus menahannya karena tidak mau membuat Hinata takut juga berpikiran buruk mengenai dirinya, perlahan-lahan akan ia buat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya lalu menjadikan Hinata miliknya seutuhnya dan selamanya.

 **SREEEKKK**

Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan, "Apakah masaka mu sudah matang dan siap?" tanyanya.

Untuk sesaat Hinata terdiam lalu tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "Apa Tu-Tuan..."

"Aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu dan kenapa masih memanggilku dengan Tuan, panggil namaku," protes Sasuke.

"I-iya," Hinata langsung menghidangkan masakan yang dibuatnya di atas meja makan.

"Dari baunya sepertinya enak," Sasuke menatap takjub masakan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi ini bukan masakan Eropa,"

"Aku tak peduli," Sasuke langsung memasukkan satu sendok besar ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit berdebar-debar Hinata menunggu reaksi dan komentar Sasuke mengenai masakannya.

"Hmm..." Sasuke mengunyah makanannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Hinata cemas menunggu komentar Sasuke.

"Enak! Ternyata istriku pintar memasak juga," puji Sasuke seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

 **Blush**

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Hinata dan hatinya merasa senang karena Sasuke menyukai masakan buatannya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja, duduklah," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk dan gadis bermata bulan ini menurutinya.

Keduanya duduk bersama di meja makan menikmati masakan buatan Hinata dan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memakan makanan khas Jepang terlebih ini buatan sang istri. Sasuke terlihat lahap makan masakan Hinata, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah makan selahap ini.

Hinata duduk diam menatap Sasuke yang terlihat lahap makan, ia terkesima melihat wajah sang suami dari dekat dan kegiatan Hinata dikehatui, "Kenapa kau tak makan dan terus memandangiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ekh! Ma-maaf," Hinata langsung menundukkan wajah malu.

Suasana makan malam terasa sangat sepi yang terdengar hanya suara garpu juga sendok yang saling beradu. Hinata buru-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya dan kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat.

"Aku selesai. Selamat malam Sasuke- _kun_." Pamit Hinata dengan wajah merona malu

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dan singkap Hinata yang malu, menurutnya hal itu sangat lucu juga manis. Ternyata tak buruk juga menikah dengan Hinata karena banyak hal menarik pada gadis bersurai indigo itu yang tak Sasuke temukan dari gadis lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRRUUUMMMM**

Mobil mewah sport berwarna hitam melesat cepat ditengah jalanannya dan mobil mewah ini berhenti tepat disebuah sekolah SMA.

Para siswa yang berada disekitar pekarangan sekolah dan gerbang sekolah terlihat penasaran seraya bertanya-tanya siapa murid yang datang di antar mobil mewah itu. Apakah mungkin ada murid baru kaya raya yang masuk ke sekolah.

"Pssttt lihat, ada yang keluar,"

"Mana?"

Seluruh mata memandang kaget dan tak percaya pada Hinata, karena turun dari mobil mewah tak hanya itu saja yang membuat teman-teman Hinata syok luar biasa karena diantar pria tampan nan rupawan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, suami Hinata.

"Hati-hati dijalan," ucap Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan dan dibalas senyuman kecil dari Sasuke membuat para gadis berteriak histeris melihat senyuman maut Sasuke.

 **BRUUUUMMM**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya cepat meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Haah~" Hinata mengehala nafas cepat lalu berjalan santai memasuki sekolah tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang padanya.

Dan gara-gara Hinata di antar oleh Sasuke seluruh sekolah ribut membicarakan tentang dirinya, tapi Hinata cuek dan tidak mempedulikannya karena bagi Hinata hal ini sudah biasa mengingat dirinya sering menjadi bahan pembicaran karena keadaan keluarganya.

 **SRAAAKKK**

Hinata membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan santai menuju bangkunya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya. Untuk menunggu jam masuk Hinata membaca buku seraya mendengarkan musik agar kedua telinganya tidak mendengar segala perkataan teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai dirinya.

Banyak yang terkesan pada Hinata namun tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan hal tak baik mengenai Hinata dikarenakan iri dan semacamnya. Namun bagi Hinata hal itu tidak masalah dan menggangapnya sebagai angin lalu mengingat sudah sering kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

Walau di sekolah Hinata terlihat tertutup karena sifat pemalu yang dimilikinya dan selalu senang menyidiri tak lantas membuat Hinata tak memiliki teman, ada seorang gadis cantik yang selalu menemani Hinata dan berteman dengannya sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, Ino Yamanaka putri pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka, tempat Hinata bekerja part time.

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan statusnya yang telah menjadi istri orang pada sahabat baiknya terlebih Ino terus menanyakan dirinya karena beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, bekerja bahkan saat Ino mencoba datang ke apartemen Hinata ternyata sudah kosong membuat gadis bersurai kuning panjang ini kebingungan dan panik. Lalu pagi ini Hinata datang dengan diantar seorang pria tampan yang mengendarai mobil sport mewah membuat banyak para gadis iri luar biasa pada Hinata.

 **Kyut~**

Ino mencubit gemas pipi kanan Hinata, "Cepat katakan padaku Hinata, kemana saja kau selama dua hari ini dan siapa pria yang tadi mengantarmu?" cecar Ino.

"Sakit Ino," rintih Hinata.

"Huh!" Ino melepas cubitannya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada meminta penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Maaf selama dua hari ini aku tidak mengabarimu. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi padaku," jelas Hinata membuat alis Ino menyeringit, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku menikah dua hari yang lalu dan setelah menikah aku pindah rumah," ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

Wajah Ino terlihat syok, "APA?!" serunya kaget.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius, "Apa kau sedang tak bercanda padaku Hinata?" tanya Ino menyakinkan perkataan temannya itu salah.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Itu benar Ino,"

"Astaga!" Ino menghembuskan nafasnya cepat, saat ini dirinya butuh nafas buatan karena berita yang disampaikan teman baiknya ini membuat dadanya sesak, "Lalu siapa nama suami mu itu Hinata?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Hinata cepat.

Kali ini Ino kedua mata Ino hampir copot dari matanya karena melolot dan tubuh Ino langsung terasa kaku mendengar nama pemuda tampan dari kalangan jetset yang wajahnya selalu masuk halaman depan majalah gosip entah karena berita kedekatannya dengan para artis atau mengenai perusahaan Uchiha Corporartion yang telah mendunia. Ino tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu bisa menikah dengan orang sehebat dan setampan Sasuke.

"APA!?" Teriak Ino lebih keras dan kali ini wajahnya lebih syok seperti melihat hantu.

"Pelankan suaramu Ino," Hinata membekap mulut Ino lagi tapi dengan cepat Ino langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata dari mulutnya karena bisa-bisa ia mati kehabisan nafas karena ulah Hinata.

Ino menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menetralisirkan debaran jantungnya, "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengannya. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Ino dengan setengah berbisik.

"Tidak. Memang siapa dia?" Hinata berbalik bertanya dan Ino terlihat menepuk jidatnya pelan,"Dasar kau ini, apa kau tak pernah melihat telivisi dan membaca majalah atau melihat internet," kata Ino tak percaya.

"Tidak,"

"Ternyata kau sangat ketinggalan jaman dan berita Hinata," kata Ino lemas.

"Hah?" Hinata memandang bingung dan heran pada teman baiknya itu.

 **PUK**

Ino menaruh kedua tangan di atas pundak Hinata, "Kurasa kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini,"

"Ha?! Beruntung, dari mananya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

 **GYUT~**

Ino memeluk erat sahabat Hinata, "Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua, semoga kalian berdua selalu bahagia," ucap Ino penuh harap.

"I-iya..." sahut Hinata bingung.

Hinata merasa heran bagaimana bisa dirinya dikatakan beruntung karena menikah dengan orang pemaksa seperti Sasuke, dirinya juga tidak sengaja menikah dengan pemuda bersurai raven itu karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang membuat kehidupan Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini.

Andaikan saja Hinata tahu, kalau banyak wanita diluar sana yang rela menyerahkan dan memberikan apapun pada Hinata demi menukar posisi Hinata sebagai istri Sasuke karena mereka semua sangat ingin menjadi Nyonya besar Uchiha, tapi sayangnya gadis bermata bulan ini belum menyadari hal itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Sasuke pulang larut malam karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke ketika sampai dirumah adalah bertemu sang istri dan berharap kalau Hinata akan meyambutnya pulang dengan wajah tersenyum lebar dan manis, tapi sepertinya keinginan Sasuke harus terkubur rapat-rapat karena para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke bukan gadis bersurai indigo seperti bayangannya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke- _sama_ ," sapa para pelayan dengan ramah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada salah satu pelayan.

"Hinata- _sama_ ada di dalam kamarnya,"

"Begitu," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sasuke melirik seorang pelayan muda bersurai cokelat pendek di sampingnya, " Hana, tolong kau buatkan kopi dan antarkan ke kamar,"

"Baik,"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Sasuke berjalan santai menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju lantai atas. Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukiran indah yang merupakan kamar Hinata, walau mereka berdua menikah karena kecelakaan tapi Hinata mengatakan tak mau tidur satu kamar dengannya dan hal hasil mereka berdua tidur terpisah.

 **CKELEK**

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar, "Aku pulang," ucapnya seraya masuk kedalam kamar.

Saat masuk, Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah tidur diatas meja bahkan buku-buku pelajaran Hinata berserakan di atas meja dan Hinata sendiri tertidur masih memegang pensil. Sepertinya Hinata kelelahan belajar mengingat bulan depan akan ada ujian sekolah dan dalam ujian itu Hinata harus mendapatkan nilai tertinggi walau tak mendapatkan nilai tertinggi sekali-pun sekolah Hinata tetap gratis karena Sasuke sudah menjamin semuanya.

"Aku pulang, _Hime_ ," bisiknya pelan seraya mengecup singkat kepala Hinata.

Sasuke memandang sesaat wajah tidur Hinata dan seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Saat aku pulang kau selalu tertidur dan ketika aku bangun kau sudah tak ada di sisiku," lirih Sasuke.

 **GREEP**

Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal style baru beberapa langkah berjalan tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun dan menatap kaget wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

"T-turunkan aku," pinta Hinata dengan setengah berontak.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di dekat ranjang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata malu.

Iris bulan Hinata melihat jam di atas nakas dan mendapati kalau ini sudah pukul satu pagi, "Apakah anda baru pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seraya melonggarkan dasi.

Hinata berjalan mendekat dan membantu melepas dasi, "Apa anda sudah makan malam?" tanya Hinata kembali seraya membuka jas Sasuke.

"Sudah tadi aku makan dua potong roti k..."

"Aku akan membutkan sesuatu untuk anda," sela Hinata dengan wajah agak marah karena lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya makan malam dengan roti, memang Sasuke tidak terbiasa makan masakan Jepang tapi setidaknya jangan hanya memakan roti.

Diam-diam kedua sudut ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas ternyata Hinata perhatian dan peduli padanya, hal ini membuatnya senang.

"Tunggulah disini dan jangan meminum kopi karena aku akan membuatkan anda sesutu juga susu karena itu lebih baik dari pada kopi karena mengandung kafein yang tak baik untuk tubuh anda jika dikonsumsi terlalu banyak," kata Hinata panjang lebar menasehati dan memperingati pria bersurai raven itu.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar Hinata yang mengeomel menasehatinya apalagi begitu memperhatikan kesehatan dirinya, memang tak salah ia memilih gadis cantik bermata bulan ini menjadi istrinya karena baginya Hinata sangat polos, jujur dan apa adanya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis diluar sana yang mencintai karena wajah serta harta miliknya.

Hinata membuatkan _Sukiyaki_ untuk Sasuke karena menurutnya masakan ini cocok di santap di wakatu malam seperti ini dan Hinata juga sengaja memasukkan banyak sayuran dan daging ke dalamnya mengingat seharian ini pasti Sasuke sudah bekerja keras di kantor. Dengan setia Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke menunggu pria bermata kelam itu makan dan Sasuke selalu melahap habis masakan yang dibuat Hinata karena rasanya enak dan terasa pas dilidah.

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku ingin kau membuatkan sarapan pagi dan makan malam untuk ku," kata Sasuke ditengah-tengah makannya.

"Bukankah di rumah ini sudah ada koki dan para pelayan yang selalu memasaka untuk mu,"

"Ya tapi aku ingin kau menjalankan tugas mu sebagai seorang istri. Apakah permintaanku salah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata malas.

"Kalau begitu jalankanlah kewajibanmu sebagai istri dan layani aku dengan baik,"

"Baiklah aku akan menjalankan semua tugas ku sebagai istri padamu," kata Hinata kesal.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat dan sebuah seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?" tanya Sasuke menyakinkan ucapan Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Hinata tanpa tahu kalau jawabannya itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Jangan menyesali kata-katamu, _Hime._ " Ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

 **~(-)~(-)~**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua malam dan seorang pria terlihat berjalan mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam kamar Hinata lalu merebahkan diri disamping tubuh Hinata. Tangan kanannya melingkari tubuh Hinata lalu membawanya dalam kedalam pelukkannya.

"Selamat tidur, Hime." Ucapnya tak lama kedua mata kelamnya terpejam.

Beberapa jam kemudian, matahari muncul dari peraduannya menandakan kalau hari sudah pagi dan berganti, bahkan para pelayan sudah terbangun dan mulai bekerja setelah semalam beristirahat walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Ugh!" Lenguh Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Hinata merasa nafasnya sesak tubuhnya terasa ditimpa oleh sebuah beban berat. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Saat iris bulannya terbuka lebar karena mendapati Sasuke tengah memeluknya erat.

"AAAAAA!" teriak Hinata histeris dan kaget.

Sasuke langsung terbangun karena teriakkan dari sang istri, "Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kau!" tunjuk Hinata takut, "A-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" teriak Hinata.

Mengucek mata kanannya malas dan masih sedikit memerah karena rasa kantuk, Sasuke memandang datar sang istri, "Tidur," sahut Sasuke santai membuat Hinata kesal dan naik pitam.

"Kau kan bisa tidur kamar mu sendiri,"

"Tapi ini juga kamar ku," ujar Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Tidak! Ini kamar ku dan kamar mu di..."

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku tidur disini bersama mu," sela Sasuke.

"Apa!" seru Hinata.

 **Sreekkk**

Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Bukankah kau mengatakan akan menjalankan semua tugas sebagi istri dan bukankah sebagai pasangan suami istri kita harus tidur satu kamar juga ranjang,"

"I-iya ta-tapi bu..."

 **Cup'**

Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Hinata membuat gadis pemilik iris bulan itu diam seribu bahasa dan tubuhnya kaku, "Itu adalah ciuman selamat pagi dariku dan setiap hari akan aku berikan padamu," kata Sasuke santai dan setelahnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Hinata histeris dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasuke tersenyum senang di dalam kamar mandi mendengar jeritan sang istri dan ini baru permulan darinya. Akan banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada Hinata jadi persiapkan hati dan dirimu Hinata karena akan banyak kejutan yang diberikan pria bermata kelam ini.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Pertama-tama saya mau berteriak 'BANZAI!'**

 **Saya tidak menyangkan bayak yang menyukai Fic ini dan sangat berterima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview, MemFavoritkan dan MemFollow Fic ini. Saya benar-benar senang sekali.**

 **Maaf saya baru bisa melanjutkannya, dan seperti biasa saya tidak bisa janji bisa update cepat karena saya adalah Author yang menulis sesuai Mood juga jika ada waktu luang.**

 **clareon : Sip**

 **HyuugaYhuu988 : Sifat Sasuke di sini agak Jaim (Jaga Image) dan tak mudah bilang suka, wordnya sudah saya buat agak panjang dan salam kenal juga.**

 **Callistalia : Terima kasih banyak^^ dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **Yuki Ryota : Maafkan Inoue karena harus MENDISCONTINUE sementara Fic Lust dan yang lainnya di akun satunya lagi. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang baku dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terima kasih sudah menyukai Fic ini.**

 **Nurkoswara23 : Inoue bingung harus buat judulnya apa.**

 **hinatachannn2505 : Terima kasih sudah menyukai Fic ini.**

 **Uchiha Cullen738 : Maaf baru bisa update sekarang.**

 **adeshasty : Summarynya memang dibuat mirip karena ini adalah Fic remake dari GEE milik saya yang ada di akun "Ogami Benjiro" yang tidak bisa saya buka karena lupa pasword.**

 **Aoi Itsuka : Sip.**

 **yuuki : Ya juga sih kasihan Hinata yang nikah cuma pake piyama tapi ini kebutuhan cerita.**

 **hana : Oke**

 **humychi : Terima kasih atas semangatnya.**

 **NurmalaPrieska : Terima kasih sudah bilang Fic ini keren dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **Mina : Oke**

 **Yukishiro Seiran : Inoue juga kasian dan sedih pas nulisnya tapi ini kebuthan cerita juga tradisi aneh keluarga Uchiha. Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini.**

 **ana : Sip**

 **hinataholic : Maaf baru bisa update.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Sudah saya lanjutkan dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **HipHipHuraHura : Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **little lilly : Sepertinya^^**

 **Morita Naomi : Oke**

 **Ayra Uzumaki : Makasih sudah baca Fic ini dan untuk kelanjutan Fic GEE sementara waktu saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya dan harus MENDISCONTINUE-NYA.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan Riview dan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **~ Oh! ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Re-make dari fic GEE, AU, OOC tingkat akut, OC, EYD amburaul,** **CRACK PAIR** **, No Baku, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Penempatan tanda baca tidak sesuai, dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pengusaha muda nan tampan idaman banyak para wanita juga Nona-nona kaya raya. Di usia yang masih terbilang muda, 28 tahun Sasuke sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses dan salah satu pria kaya raya di negara ini karena memiliki kekayaan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit terlebih terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha membuat banyak orang iri.

Para wanita juga selalu berlomba-lomba mendekati Sasuke, dengan berbagai cara karena bukan hanya paras tampan yang dimiliki Sasuke tapi para wanita mengincar harta kekayaan Sasuke agar bisa hidup dalam kemewahan dan bergelimang harta. Tapi tak ada satu-pun gadis yang bisa merebut perhatian Sasuke atau sekedar melirik ke arah mereka-pun tidak, membuat banyak orang diluar sana berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita dan menganggap pria bersurai raven itu seorang gay.

Seperti pagi ini seorang pria bersurai kuning serta bermata biru terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sebuah majalah gosip ditangannya menghampiri seorang pria tampan bersurai raven yang tengah duduk santai menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

"Ah, kau Naruto ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke santai tanpa mengetahui suasana hati Naruto sedang tak baik.

 **SRAAKK**

Naruto Namikaze, nama pemuda tampan bermata safir ini, melempar majalah gosip bergambar dirinya dan Sasuke tengah berpayung bersama keluar dari sebuah hotel. Foto itu menjadi sampul depan banyak majalah gosip ternama dan yang membuat Naruto semakin geram adalah tulisan artikel dimajalah itu.

' _ **Pasangan fenomenal abad ini'**_

"Lihat dan bacalah," kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal bercampur marah.

Sasuke meraih majalah itu dan membacanya, iris kelam Sasuke menatap datar tiap deret tulisan di dalam majalah, "Berita ini murahan sekali," kata Sasuke santai tak menanggapi.

Naruto berkacak pinggang menatap Sasuke yang duduk tenang di kursi menikmati kopi kegemarannya, "Itu menurutmu tapi tidak bagi orang-orang diluar sana," kata Naruto penuh emosi, kali ini batas kesabarannya sudah habis, "Sebaiknya kau cepat menikah, biar gosip mengenai dirimu itu hilang. Lama-lama, aku jengah digosipkan menjadi pasangan gay-mu,"

Pria tampan bersurai kuning ini duduk didepan Sasuke dengan wajah tertekuk, "Aku ini pria normal yang menyukai seorang wanita bukan pria," sambung Naruto dengan mata berapi-api.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke melihat kekesalan sahabat baiknya itu, ini memang bukanlah pertama kali mereka berdua masuk majalan gosip mengingat baik ia dan Naruto sering terlihat bersama karena memang mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak di taman kanak-kanak jadi tak heran jika Sasuke begitu dekat dengan putra pemilik Namikaze Corporation itu.

"Bukankah gosip seperti ini sudah biasa dan mengapa kau terlihat begitu kesal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke melirik teman baiknya itu.

"Ibuku pingsan dan hampir masuk rumah sakiy karena berita juga foto ini," jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk gambar dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku turut bersedih Naruto dan apakah ibumu sudah sehat kembali," kata Sasuke santai tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sudah tapi sebaiknya kau cepat menikah biar gosip itu tidak menyebar dan beredar di masyarakat," kata Naruto dengan nada penuh amarah.

Sasuke santai dan tidak ambil pusing dengan omelan serta ocehan dari Naruto.

 **Syurup~**

Sasuke menyesap cepat kopinya lalu meletakkannya perlahan, "Aku sudah menikah, _Dobe_ ," kata Sasuke seraya memperlihatkan cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian menatap malas Sasuke, "Jangan berbohong padaku, karena itu tidak lucu"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu," wajah Sasuke terlihat serius.

"Jika memang benar kau sudah menikah. Gadis mana yang sudah merebut hatimu? Karena semua gadis kau tolak mentah-mentah," ujar Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke membuka ponsel canggihnya dan memperlihatkan gambar Hinata dalam balutan seragam sekolah SMA-nya.

Dahi Naruto menyeringit melihat layar ponsel Sasuke, "Jangan bilang kalau gadis ini..." kata Naruto menatap syok dan kaget gambar Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Iya. Namanya adalah Hinata. Bukankah dia cantik dan manis," kata Sasuke penuh bangga karena seleranya tinggi memilih seorang istri.

"Iya, tapi dilihat dari pakaiannya pasti dia masih duduk dibangku SMA dan usianya masih belasan,"

"Memang benar,"

 **Plaakk**

Naruto menepuk pelan jidatnya, "Ya ampun, Sasuke! Dia masih kecil untuk kau jadikan istri, apakah keluarga gadis ini begitu saja menginjikanmu menikahinya,"

"Dia sebatang kara. Aku menikahi Hinata karena dia menciumku dan kau tahukan tentang tradisi keluarga Uciha yang aneh itu," ujar Sasuke dengan memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya, lalu kau sendiri sudah melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah mesum.

Sasuke menyeringitkan dahinya,"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Sasuke tak memahami perkataan pria bersurai kuning itu.

"Haah~" Naruto menghela nafas cepat, "Maksudku adalah bercinta," kata Naruto frontal.

 **Pruuttt...**

Sasuke menyemburkan kopi yang tengah diminumnya tepat ke arah wajah Naruto, " _Teme_!" pekik Naruto.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke santai.

"Kau jorok sekali," dengus Naruto seraya membersihkan kopi diwajahnya dengan tisu pemberian Sasuke.

"Melihat reaksimu aku mengerti kalau kalian berdua pasti belum meghabiskan malam bersama. Tapi aku tak percaya pria sepertimu bisa juga menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhnya," kata Deidara dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bisa saja memaksa Hinata, tapi aku tak mau dia melakukannya karena untuk melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai seorang istri tapi tak ada cinta serta hati saat melakukannya, karena bagiku akan terasa hampa dan tak ada artinya," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan perasaan juga hati," ledek Naruto.

"Jangan sama aku dengamu yang seorang predator wanita, dan seorang playboy kelas kakap," balas Sasuke sengit.

"Oke, oke. Jangan bahas hal itu dan sekarang aku ingin tahu apakah kau mencintainya," goda Naruto.

"Ya dan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar senang.

Naruto cukup kaget dan tak lama tersenyum melihat Sasuke karena akhirnya pria bersurai raven itu bisa jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang setelah sekian lama menutup hati serta dirinya dari wanita manapun. Jika saja Itachi tahu dan mendengar hal ini pastilah pria bersurai kelam itu juga pasti akan merasa senang karena Sasuke akhirnya menikah, walau yang menjadi istri Sasuke masih terbilang belia dengan perbedaan jarak lumayan jauh, delapan tahun.

 **BRAAKKKK**

Suara pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang pria bersurai nanas berjalan dengan wajah kesal, raut wajah Naruto berubah pucat pasi karena sang sekretaris menyusulnya ke tempat Sasuke.

"Shikamaru," sapa Naruto kiku.

Pria bernama Shikamaru ini berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam pria bersurai kuning itu, "Kembali ke kantor sekarang! Tuan Minato sejak tadi pagi terus mencarimu," omel Shikamaru.

"I-iya," sahut Naruto seraya beranjak bangun.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

Setelah Naruto pergi suasana ruangan Sasuke terasa sepi dan ia kembali bisa bekerja setelah tadi Naruto datang menggangu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan suasana sekolah juga sudah terlihat sepi tapi sore ini Hinata harus pulang telat karena piket sedangkan Ino sahabatnya sudah pulang duluan tidak menunggu atau menemani Hinata piket karena sang ayah Yamanaka Inoichi meminta gadis bersurai kuning ponytail itu untuk segera pulang cepat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Hinata seraya meletakkan alat pel.

 **Grap**

Hinata meraih tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas, saat tiba di loker sepatu iris bulannya memandang sedih rintik-rintik hujan.

"Hujan!" serunya.

Hinata melirik tas sekolahnya, "Dan aku tidak membawa payung," sambung Hinata dengan wajah lesu.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Hujan turun dengan deras padahal tadi pagi cuaca cerah dengan awan biru tapi kenapa sore ini langit terlihat mendung dan menurunkan jutaan kubik air ke bumi, padahal Hinata tak memiliki persiapan menyambut kedatangan hujan yaitu payung.

"Haah~" Hinata mendesah cepat.

Dipandingnya langit sore yang terlihat gelap karena mendung, "Apa aku menerjang hujan saja," gumamnya karena menurutnya hujan akan lama redanya.

Hinata merogoh ponselnya tapi saat dilihat ternyata ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai, padahal Hinata ingin menghubungi Sasuke minta di jemput.

 **Srreekkk**

Hinata membuka tas sekolah, _"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang dengan bus saja," pikirnya seraya mencari dompet._

Wajah Hinata terlihat panik dan kaget karena menyadari kalau dompetnya tak ada di dalam tas, "Ya ampun!" seru Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

"Haah~Lengkap sudah," gerut Hinata.

Sudah tak membawa payung, ponselnya mati dan kini Hinata lupa membawa dompet. Kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya melengkapi ketidak berentungannya hari ini. Mau tak mau Hinata harus berlari menerjang hujan mengingat hari sudah semakin sore dan sekolah juga sudah sepi hanya ada segelintir murid yang masih berada di sekolah.

 **Greep**

Hinata mendekap erat tas sekolah lalu mulai berlari keluar sekolah menerjang hujan.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Hinata berlari secepat mungkin menuju halte bus terdekat untuk berteduh dan menunggu taksi. Saat tiba dihalte bus tubuh Hinata sudah basah kuyup bahkan bibir dan tubuhnya gemetaran menahan dingin, Hinata berdiri di pojok halte menunggu taksi lewat tapi sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberntungan Hinata karena semua taksi yang lewat sudah ada penumpangnya dan saat Hinata berhasil menghentikan sebuah taksi seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mengendong seorang balita perempuan menyerobot masuk dengan beralasan ingin mengatarkan sang anak kerumah sakit, Hinata hanya bisa mengalah dan mencoba menghentikan taksi lagi.

" _Dingin sekali." Batin Hinata._

Bibir Hinata sudah sedikit membiru karena kedinginan, tubuhnya juga menggigil dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu Hinata dapat taksi untuk pulang. Selama didalam mobil Hinata duduk diam menahan dingin, saat taksi hendak memasuki kediaman Uchiha sang supir taksi berhenti dan bertanya pada Hinata apakah benar kalau gadis bermata bulan ini tinggal di kediaman nan megah Uchiha.

"Apa kita tidak salah rumah Nona?" tanya sang supir taksi tak percaya.

"Tidak. Ibuku bekerja dan tinggal di kediaman ini sebagai pelayan," jawab Hinata karena ia harus merahasikan statusnya sebagai istri Sasuke dari khayalak umum.

"Oh," seru sang supir taksi lalu melajukan taksi masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

 **CKIETTT**

Mobil taksi berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah dan para pelayan sudah terlihat hendak menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Hinata sebelum turun.

"4.320 yen, Nona," jawab sang supir taksi dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Mahal sekali!" seru Hinata tak percaya melihat argo taksi.

"Memang harganya segini Nona," sahut sang supir taksi.

 **CKELEK**

Hinata membuka pintu taksi, "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil uang," kata Hinata lalu menghampiri salah satu pelayan dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Baik, Nona." Ujar pelayan ini patuh.

Pelayan bersurai cokelat pendek itu berjalan menghampiri sang supir taksi lalu membayarkan taksi sang Nona.

"Selamat datang Nona Hinata," sambut para pelayan ramah.

"Ya," sahut Hinata lemas.

Para pelayan menatap cemas penampilan Hinata yang basah kuyup bahkan bibir Hinata sudah sedikit membiru dan Hana langsung memberikan selimut tebal pada Hinata agar tidak kedinginan.

"Te-terima kasih," kata Hinata.

"Sama-sama Nona Hinata, ini memang tugasku,"

Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata langsung berendam di air panas dan setelah selesai berendam para pelayan sudah menyiapkan cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh, Hinata meminumnya hingga habis kemudian tidur dengan menyelimuti tubuh.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Hana mengetuk pelan pintu kamar pribadi Hinata, "Nona waktunya makan malam,"

Tak ada sahutan dari Hinata dan Hanapun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar memanggil sang Nona sekali tapi lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban membuatnya cemas dana saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar ternyata tak dikunci.

Tap

Hana melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dan menghampiri sang Nona yang tengah terbaring. Dahi Hana menyeringit karena menemukan Hinata tengah menggigil kedinginan dan saat disentuh oleh Hana tubuh Hinata demam.

"Astaga panas sekali!" seru Hana cemas.

Buru-buru pelayan cantik ini menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga ini juga sang Tuan.

Dan dua puluh menit kemudian Kabuto Yakushi, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha datang setelah di hubungi oleh Hana, dokter muda ini mengatakan kalau Hinata terkena flu dan besok pagi keadaan Hinata akan membaik karena sudah diberi obat.

"Pastikan kau terus mengecek suhu tubuhnya setiap dua jam sekali dan jika demam Hinata tak turun juga, beritahu aku," kata Kabuto sesaat sebelum keluar kamar.

"Baik dokter dan terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Hana seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tak lama Kabuto pergi, Sasuke datang dengan menggendarai mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi.

 **BRRUUUMM**

 **CIKIEETTT**

Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumah tak mengidahkan para pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya.

"Tuan Sasuke, selamat datang," sambut Kakashi sang kepala pelayan dengan ramah dan penuh hormat.

"Dimana Hinata? Dan bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah sakitnya parah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"Nona Hinata ada dikamar, demamnya sudah turun dan dokter Kabuto mengatakan kalau Nona Hinata terkena flu. Jadi Tuan jangan terlalu panik dan cemas karena dokter Kabuto sudah memeriksa keadaan Nona Hinata," jawab Kakashi menjelaskan agar sang Tuan tenang dan tidak cemas.

Sasuke bernafas lega mendengarnya, "Syukurlah,"

"Saya akan siapkan air hangat juga meminta para pelayan membuatkan makan malam untuk anda," kata Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Tapi Tuan Sa..."

"Aku tidak merasa lapar dan aku ingin segera melihat istriku," sela Sasuke cepat seraya berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan pria bersurai putih itu.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya cepat, "Dasar anak itu," dengusnya.

Walau Sasuke mengatakan tak mau merasa lapar tapi Kakakshi tetap akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke karena dirinya yakin kalau Tuannya itu pasti belum makan malam. Kakashi tahu pasti saat ini dipikiran Sasuke pasti sedang dipenuhi oleh Hinata, hingga melupakan segalanya.

 **CKELEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai raven menyembul masuk kedalam kamar.

"Tuan Sasuke," sambut Hana seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang memandang sendu wajah sang istri, "Terima kasih karena sudah merawat dan menjaganya, kau bisa pergi beristirahat sekarang,"

"Saya masih ingin disini menemani dan menjaga Nona Hinata,"

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menjaga Hinata. Kau berisitirahatlah dan jangan membantah,"

"Baiklah Tuan Sasuke," kata Hana patuh.

 **Sruuk**

Hana membungkukkan tubuh, "Selamat malam Tuan."

"Hn,"

Sasuke meraih tangan sang istri yang terasa sedikit dingin saat disentuh dan wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit pucat, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu _Hime_ ," ucap Sasuke pelan seraya mengusap kening Hinata.

 **Cup'**

Di kecupnya tangan Hinata, "Cepatlah bangun dan sembuh," kata Sasuke penuh harap.

Semalaman Sasuke merawat, menjaga Hinata dan terus mengompres dahi Hinata dengan handuk hangat agar demamnya cepat turun, hal itu dilakukan oleh Sasuke hingga ketiduran dikursi dengan posisi masih memegangi handuk ditangannya, pakaian kerja Sasuke juga masih melekat bahkan Sasuke belum melepas sepatu. Pria bersurai raven ini melupakan segalanya bahkan keadaan dirinya sendiri dan mementingkan Hinata dari apapun.

Jam di dalam kamar menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit, dan Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngh~" lenguh Hinata pelan.

Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris bulannya. Saat bangun kepala Hinata terasa sedikit berdenyut-denyut juga pusing.

"Kenapa aku ada dikamar?" gumamnya pelan seraya memperhatikan sekeliling dan iris bulannya menangkap sosok Sasuke disampingnya tengah duduk tertidur memegangi handuk basah.

Hinata meraba dahinya dan menemukan handuk yang hampir mengering di atas dahinya, _"Apakah semalaman ia terus mengompresku," pikir Hinata._

Hati Hinata merasa sedikit haru dan senang karena ternyata Sasuke begitu perhatian padanya bahkan rela begadang demi menjaganya. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut ujung bibir Hinata terangkat, "Jika kau tidur seperti itu punggungmu akan sakit," ujar Hinata pelan.

 **Sreeek**

Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tangannya terluru memegangi pipi Sasuke yang terasa dingin, "Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata pelan.

Mendengar Hinata memenggil Sasuke langsung bangun dengan kedua mata merah karena kekurangan tidur, "A-ada apa _Hime_?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke, "Kenapa kau tidur di bangku? Dan apakah kau yang menjaga serta mengompresku?"

"Ya,"

Hinata terdiam dan kaget mendengarnya lalu tak lama ia tersenyum lebar menatap haru Sasuke, "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga dan merawatku," kata Hinata penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai seorang suami menjaga dan melindungimu, ini masih malam kau berisitirahatlah lagi aku akan disini menemani,"

 **Grap**

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan kedua pipinya sedikit merona merah, "Ka-kau ju-juga beristirahatlan di sini, di-disampingku," kata Hinata dengan menundukkan wajah malu.

Awalnya Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan ajakan Hinata dan ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi pada sang istri tapi melihat kedua pipi Hinata sudah merona merah karena menahan malu, Sasuke memilih diam dan beranjak naik ke atas kasur lalu memposisikan dirinya disamping tubuh Hinata.

 **Greepp**

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Hinata mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Hinata, "Sa-suke..."

"Sssttt...diam dan tidurlah, aku akan menghangatkanmu," kata Sasuke dengan kedua mata terpejam.

 **Blush'**

Wajah Hinata merona merah dan mau tak mau Hinata membiarkan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya, Hinata menyederkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, "Selamat tidur, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya pelan kemudian tertidur.

Keduanya terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukkan hingga pagi hari, wajah tidur Sasuke terlihat damai dan tenang tak seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Hinata tertekuk dalam dan pandangan matanya terlihat sebal menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah duduk nyaman di kusinya, "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Hime,"

Hinata membung muka enggan menatap sang suami, Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan mendekat, "Apakah kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata masih diam, tangan besar Sasuke memegangi pipi kanan Hinata memaksanya untuk menatap kearahnya bukan yang lain, "Aku khawatir padamu dan tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke selembut mungkin.

"Tapi aku sudah tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku..."

"Sssshhh..." Sasuke memegangi bibir tipis Hinata, "Aku ingin kau beristirahat total dan tak memikirkan tentang sekolah atau pelajaran, jika kau memang merasa cemas karena akan tertinggal pelajaran aku akan memanggil guru privat untukmu. Apa kau mengerti, Hime," ujar Sasuke berusaha membujuk sang istri agar tak marah juga merajuk padanya karena tak diperbolehkan pergi ke sekolah.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya mengacak-acak poni Hinaa, "Anak pintar,"

Demam Hinata memang sudah turun tapi tubuhnya masih lemas dan butuh istirahat, sebagai suami yang overprotektif pada sang istri tentu saja Sasuke melarang habis-habisan Hinata untuk sekolah karena tak ingin istrinya kenapa-napa memang ini hanya flu tapi bisa saja sakit seperti ini bisa membuat Hinata pergi selamanya dari sisi dan hal itu akan pernah Sasuke lakukan karena ia belajar dari pengalaman pahitnya dulu yang harus kehilangan sang ibu.

Hinata memandang jam di dalam kamar yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, "Kau tak pergi bekerja?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjaga dan menemani istriku yang sakit," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Pergilah bekerja, aku sudah tak apa Sasuke- _kun_. Lagipula ada pelayan yang akan menjagaku,"

"Memang tapi apa salah jika aku ingin menemani istriku yang sakit,"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," cicitnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu kamar diketuk pelan oleh pelayan, "Masuklah," teriak Sasuke.

CKELEK

Dua orang pelayan datang membawakan sarapan serta teh untuk Hinata dan meletakkannya diatas nakas, "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama Tuan, semoga Nona lekas sembuh," ujar para pelayan kemudian mereka pergi.

Hinata tersenyum seraya berterima kasih karena mereka mengkhatirkan keadaanya. Pagi ini koki membuatkan bubur sehat yang berisikan sayuran serta daging sapi didalamnya dan kelihatannnya sangat enak membuat Hinata tak sabar untuk memakannya namun saat hendak memakannya mangkuk bubur sudah direbut Sasuke.

"Kemarikan, Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin memakannya,"

"Aku yang akan menyuapimu,"

"Ti-tidak mau. A-aku bisa makan sendiri," tolak Hinata dengan wajah merona.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap menyuapi Hinata, "Buka mulutmu, Hime,"

Hinata agak ragu juga malu membuka mulutnya tapi setelah dipandangi tajam oleh Sasuke akhirnya ia mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur, "Bagaimana rasanya, apakah enak,"

"Hhmmm..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskannya," Sasuke menyodorkan kembali bubur ke dalam mulut Hinata.

Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata meminum obat pemberian dokter Kabuto lalu berbaring kembali karena tak lama meminun obat mata Hinata terasa berat juga mengantuk.

"Huuaammmm..." Hinata menguap lebar.

Sasuke beranjak naik keatas ranjang memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin lalu meraih tubuh Hinata, "Bersandarlah padaku, Hime,"

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke, "Bolehka aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku,"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku Sasuke- _kun_ , padahal aku orang asing bagimu,"

"Kau bukan orang asing, kau adalah istriku juga Nyonya besar dikeluarga ini. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, _Hime_. Apakah kau meragakun perasaanku padamu,"

"Meragukan perasaanmu? Memangnya Sasuke-kun..."

 **Grepp**

Sasuke maraih tangan Hinata dan memposisikan telapak tangan Hinata tepat di jantungnya, "Rasakan debaran jantungku, Hime. Aku hanya seperti ini jika dekat denganmu karena aku mencintaimu," aku Sasuke yang membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah cantik Hinata, "Aishiteru, Hime dan terimalah aku seutuhnya," kata Sasuke penuh kejujuran.

Hinata menatap dalam iris kelam Sasuke berusaha mencari kebohongan dari matanya tapi Hinata tak menemukannya karena Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tulus juga jujur.

 **Tes**

Tanpa sadar Hinata menitikan air mata, "Terima kasih,"

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri, menempelkan bibirnya pada sang istri mengecupnya penuh kasih juga dalam. Namun moment indah ini harus terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang.

 **BRRAAKKK**

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang, "Selamat pagi, Sa..." gadis ini menatap syok dan kaget melihat adegan mesra didepan matanya.

Sasuke dan Hinata memandang ke arah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Karin, sepupu Naruto yang beberapa waktu lalu akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"KYAAAA!" Karin berteriak keras membuat heboh seisi rumah dengan suaranya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maafkan Inoue karena menelantarkan Fic ini dan maaf jika kelanjutannya seperti ini#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview, Memfollow dan Memfavoritkan Fic ini dan mohon maaf Inoue tidak bisa membalas satu persatu Riview dari kalian semua. Untuk kelanjutannya Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat.**

 **Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **~ Oh! ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CRACK PAIR, EYD amburdul, OOC super akut, OC, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kedua kuping Sasuke terasa pengaang juga panas mendengar tangisan diiringi rengekan dari Karin yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena melihat Sasuke mencium mesra seorang gadis bersruai indigo bermata bulan diatas ranjang beberapa menit lalu.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Karin berada diruang tamu sedangkan Hinata didalam kamar, Sasuke takut jika gadis bersurai merah ini melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan pada sang istri mengingat sikap Karin yang mudah emosi juga cemburuan padahal Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Hiiiikksshhh...ka-kau ja-jahat Sa-suke- _kun_..." isak Karin.

"Haah~" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Pria tampan bersurai raven ini memandang malas Karin, "Berhentilah menangis," ujarnya ketus.

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sembab dan kedua mata memerah, "Si-siapa? Si-siapa ga-gadis ja-jalang itu Sa-suke- _kun_!?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Jaga ucapanmu Karin!" bentak Sasuke tak terima sang istri dikatakan wanita jalang.

"La-lau si-siapa dia?" teriak Karin dengan berlinang air mata.

Sasuke memandang tajam dan mengitimidasi pada Karin membuat gadis bersurai merah itu sedikit takut, "Namanya adalah Hinata Uchiha dan dia adalah istriku," kata Sasuke serius.

Kedua bola mata Karin membulat sempurna namun tak lama ia tertawa lebar diriringi air mata, "Kenapa kau tertawa! Aku sedang tidak bercanda denganmu," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ja-jangan berb..."

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, kau bisa mengeceknya ke catatan sipil karena aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kami," sela Sasuke.

Karin terdiam mulutnya langsung terkunci rapat dan tak lama Karin jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri disebabkan syok serta terkejut mendengar berita yang membuat jantungnya serasa hampir copot.

"Haah~ Merepotkan sekali!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto teman baiknya sekaligus sepupu gadis bersurai merah itu. Sasuke meminta pria bersurai kuning itu untuk datang menjemput Karin karena dirinya tidak mau mengantarnya pulang dan ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama sang istri tanpa diganggu siapapun apalagi Karin.

Sasuke membaringkan Karin di atas ruang tamu dan meminta pelayan menjaganya karena Naruto akan datang menjemput. Dan dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto datang setelah dihubungi Sasuke dengan mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Pria bersurai kuning meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena sudah membuat kekacauan dipagi hari dan ia akan menasehati Karin untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

"Aku pulang _Teme_ dan maafkan perbuatan Karin karena sudah membuat keributan dirumahmu,"

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapinya datar.

 **BRUUUMMMM**

Naruto langsung tancap gas meninggalkan kediaman mewah Uchiha.

Setelah penganggu sudah pergi, pria bersurai raven ini kembali ke kamar menemui sang istri dan saat masuk ke kamar dirinya menemukan Hinata tengah bersandar diatas ranjang seraya membaca buku pelajaran karena saking fokus dan kosentrasinya Hinata tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

 **Grap**

Sasuke mengambil buku bacaan Hinata.

"Kembalikan buku itu,"

 **Klap**

Sasuke menutup cepat buku pelajaran Hinata dan menaruhnya diatas nakas, "Hari ini aku ingin menjaga dan menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu," ujar Sasuke seraya membawa sang istri kedalam pelukan.

Kedua pipi Hinata merona merah karena perlakuan pria bersurai raven ini. Hinata tak menolak ataupun protes saat tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh sang suami malah ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis cantik itu? Apakah dia sudah siuman?" tanya Hinata seraya mendongakan wajahnya.

"Maksudmu Karin,"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, "Dia sudah pulang dijemput oleh Naruto,"

"Siapa Naruto? Apakah dia temanmu," tanya Hinata penasaran

"Ya, kami berdua berteman sejak ditaman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang. Semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal hanya Naruto dan keluarganyalah yang dekat juga baik padaku," jawab Sasuke seraya menceritakan tentang dirinya.

 **Greet~**

Hinata mencengkeram erat bagian depan baju Sasuke, "Se-sekarang ada aku yang akan menemanimu dan kau tak akan kesepian," ucap Hinata tulus.

Sesaat kedua iris kelam Sasuke melebar dan tak lama kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, "Terima kasih, _Hime_ ,"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"A-aku lapar," cicit Hinata.

Sasuke langsung melihat jam dan ternyata ini hampir jam sembilan pantas saja jika sang istri merasa lapar mengingat mereka berdua belum sarapan karena kedatangan Karin yang mengacau.

"Maaf aku lupa dan tidak memperhatikanmu," ucap Sasuke penuh sesal.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun,"

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa dan dimana?"

"Aku ingin makan dirumah dan memasak untukmu tapi itupun jika kau mau memakannya," kata Hinata tak percaya diri mengingat masakan yang hidangkan para koki sangat enak juga berkelas berbanding jauh dari masakan buatannya.

"Kalau begitu masaklah aku tak sabar untuk mencicipinya karena bagiku masakanmu jauh lebih enak dan lezat dari koki manapun di dunia ini,"

Hinata tersenyum simpul dan rasa percaya dirinya kembali, "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur." Ajak Hinata seraya beranjak bangun dan menarik tubuh sang suami.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sikap sang istri dan dengan bergandengan tangan keduanya keluar kamar bersama-sama.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Sore ini setelah pulang sekolah, Ino berencana menjenguk Hinata sekaligus memberikan tugas sekolah beserta catatan pelajaran hari ini pada teman baiknya itu. Sebelum menjenguk Ino menghubungi Hinata dan meminta ijin untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha mengingat tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kedalam kediaman mewah ini.

 **Ting Tong…**

Seorang gadis cantik bersuai kuning panjang pony tail dengan mengenakan seragam SMA berdiri didepan pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Permisi," ucapnya sopan didepan pintu gerbang dan tak lama seorang penjaga gerbang berjalan menghampiri.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" tanya penjaga gerbang dengan sopan.

"Nama saya Ino Yamanaka dan saya teman Hinata di sekolah," jawab Ino ramah seraya memperkenal diri.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, Nona Hinata dan Tuan Sasuke ada di dalam," ujar penjaga gerbang mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk kedalam setelah sebelumnya diberitahu oleh Sasuke untuk membukakan gerbang jika ada seorang gadis cantik bernama Ino Yamanaka yang datang.

"Terima kasih paman,"

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Ino menatap takjub serta terpana melihat kediaman megah nan mewah milik keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata gosip mengenai Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah isapan jempol belaka kalau keluarganya memang benar-benar kaya raya.

" _Rumah yang sangat besar dan megah._ _"_ _Batin Ino takjub._

Saat Ino tiba didepan pintu rumah, para pelayan menyambut kedatanganya dan langsung mengantar Ino ke kamar sang Nyonya mengingat banyaknya letak kamar serta ruangan dikediaman ini pasti akan membuat orang yang baru pertama kali masuk atau datang akan merasa bingung bahkan tersesat seperti Hinata dulu.

Kedua mata Ino memandang takjub barang-barang mewah serta mahal yang terpajang di dalam rumah. Dirinya merasa kalau Hinata benar-benar menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa menikah dengan pria kaya raya serta tampan seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan pria pujaan banyak wanita serta rebutan para Nona-nona kaya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan menaiki tangga, pelayan yang mengantar Ino berhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang berpintu besar berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukiran kayu.

"Ini kamar Hinata- _sama_ dan Sasuke- _sama_ ,"

"Jadi mereka tidur sekamar dan satu ranjang?" tanya Ino kaget.

Pelayan cantik ini tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ino karena mereka suami istri jadi tak heran jika tidur bersama, "Ya, Nona," jawabnya sopan.

" _Ternyata Hinata mendahuluiku, padahal aku kan yang sering mengajarkan dia agar menjadi orang dewas." Pikir Ino._

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Pelayan cantik mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar.

"Hinata- _sama_ , Sasuke- _sama_ ini saya Hana,"

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan pria tampan bersurai raven dengan iris kelam yang menatap tajam serta mengitimidasi tapi sanggup membuat jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Untuk sesaat Ino terdiam atau lebih tepatnya terkesima dan terpesona menatap kagum, mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutnya sempurna sekaligus luar biasa karena pria bersurai raven ini begitu tampan, Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit seputih salju dan jangan lupakan iris kelamnya yang terlihat tajam dan mengitimidasi namun memikat hati, Ino benar-benar dibuat meleleh hatinya.

" _Ya, ampun pria ini sangat tampan!" jerit Ino dalam hati._

Sasuke memandang Ino datar, "Kau yang bernama Ino," kata Sasuke.

"I,iya..." sahut Ino gugup sekaligus tersipu malu.

"Masuklah Hinata sudah menunggu di dalam dan terima kasih Hana sudah mengantarnya,"

"Ini sudah tugas saya, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya pamit." Kata Hana seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Saat Ino masuk, Hinata tengah duduk santai di sofa menikmati secangkir teh melati. Wajah Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat sahabat baiknya itu, "Ino- _chan_ ,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" tanya Ino saat duduk didekat Hinata.

"Keadaanku sudah membaik tapi Sasuke- _kun_ melarangku untuk bersekolah beberapa hari ini padahal aku hanya terkena flu saja," jawab Hinata dengan wajah agak sedikit cemberut.

Ino tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata seperti anak kecil tengah merajuk.

"Penyakit flu juga bisa berbahaya, _Hime_ ," kata Sasuke seraya duduk disamping Hinata.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, laki-laki dewasa dihadapannya sungguh luar biasa tampan dan sangat menawan hati.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Hinata. Aku senang karena istriku memiliki teman baik dan perhatian padanya," ujar Sasuke senang.

"I,iya sa,sama-sama," ujar Ino gugup.

Ino telihat sangat canggung serta malu saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan Hinata menyadarinya tapi ia tak cemburu atau marah karena reaksi dari Ino baginya adalah hal wajar mengingat suaminya ini memang luar biasa tampan dan memiliki kharisma besar yang membuat setiap gadis jatuh hati termasuk Hinata sendiri.

 **Duk~**

Hinata menyikut pelan perut Sasuke dan pria bersurai raven ini menyadari kode yang diberikan sang istri.

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua agar lebih rileks," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura tak tahu.

 **Cup**

Sasuke mengecup pelan kening sang istri, "Aku akan pergi ke ruang kerja dan jika ada apa-apa panggil aku,"

"Uhm..." sahut Hinata.

Sasuke-pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dikamar untuk berbincang-bincang dengan bebas dan nyaman.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Ino menjerit histeris membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus bingung, "Kyaaaaa!"

"Ada apa Ino- _chan_? Kenapa kau berteriak histeris seperti itu,"

"Suamimu itu luar biasa tampan Hinata! Jika saja dia bukan suamimu pasti aku sudah merayu dan menggodanya agar jatuh ke dalam pelukanku,"

Wajah Hinata merona merah, "Terima kasih Ino- _chan_ ,"

"Andai saja aku juga bisa memiliki suami setampan dia, pasti aku juga akan merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini," teriak Ino seraya membayangkan wajah masa depan suaminya yang setampan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Ino tapi ia tak heran mengingat teman baiknya itu memang menyukai pria tampan maka dari itu Ino berpacaran dengan Sasori Akasuna sang kapten klub basket yang berwajah tampan serta imut idola banyak gadis disekolah mereka.

"Apakah ini kamarmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino seraya menatap takjub ke sekeliling kamar karena merasa kamar ini begitu luas untuk ukuran kamar tidur.

"Ya," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah melakukan 'itu'!?" tanya Ino penasaran sekaligus antusia.

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu dengan 'itu' apa, Ino- _chan_?" Hinata merasa bingung dan tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan gadis bersuri kuning pony tail itu.

"Tentu saja bercinta, Hinata. Kalian tidur satu kamar dan ranjang pasti kalian sudah berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain," ujar Ino frontal.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam, "I,itu...i...i,tu..." Hinata salah tingkah dan gugup dihadapan Ino.

Melihat reaksi Hinata gadis cantik bersurai kuning ini menarik kesimpulan kalau sahabatnya ini pasti belum melakukan malam pertamanya dengan sang suami, "Jangan katakan kalau kau dan dia belum menghabiskan malam bersama?" tanya Ino penuh curiga.

Hinata menunduk dalam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Ino menepuk keras jidatnya mengekpresikan keheranannya.

Ino tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak tergiur dan tergoda pada tubuh sintal milik Hinata padahal setiap malam mereka tidur bersama.

"Suamimu itu normal atau tidak sih?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Tentu saja normal," jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau memang normal kenapa tidak tergoda untuk menyentuh dirimu?!" tanya Ino yang sedikit memojokan Hinata.

Hinata memainkan jarinya tanda ia gugup, "I,itu...a,a,aku be,belum si,siap..." cicit Hinata.

"Ya, ampun Hinata!" seru Ino tak percaya.

Ternyata permasalahannya bukan pada Sasuke melainkan pada sahabatnya sendiri yang belum mau melakukan hubungan intim padahal jika mereka berdua melakukannya sah-sah saja karena Hinata adalah istri resmi juga sah dari Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Padahal diluar sana anak gadis seumuran Hinata sudah melakukannya dengan kekasih mereka sendiri karena mereka melakukanya mengatas namakan cinta tanpa pernah memikirkan efek panjang yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Ino menepuk pelan kedua pundak Hinata seraya menatap serius wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu, "Berjuanglah Hinata menjadi wanita dewasa yang seutuhnya," kata Ino penuh semangat.

"Hah?!" seru Hinata bingung.

Dan Ino hanya tersenyum lebar membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

Sebelum pulang Sasuke meminta Ino untuk makan malam karena para pelayan sudah menyiapkan masakan enak untuk Ino, suasana ruang makan terasa lebih ramai dan menyenangkan karena ada Ino.

Ino diantar pulang oleh supir pribadi Sasuke karena permintaan Hinata mengingat jarak rumah Ino lumayan jauh dari kediaman Uchiha dan Hinata takut terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu.

Hari ini Hinata merasa senang dengan kedatangan Ino, gadis cantik bermata bulan ini merasa masih ada orang yang peduli dan perhatian padanya selain sang suami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu depan adalah hari Valentine dimana para gadis akan membuat cokelat dan diberikan pada pemuda yang disukai. Biasanya ditahun-tahun sebelumnya di hari Valentine Hinata akan selalu duduk diam didalam kelas sibuk membaca buku atau belajar diperpustakaan tak ikut heboh membuat cokelat untuk diberikan pada anak cowok karena memang tak ada satupun orang yang di sukai Hinata, didalam otak dan kamusnya hidupnnya hanya ada belajar, bekerja tak ada waktu luang untuk memikrikan hal lain.

Tapi tahun ini sedikit berbeda karena Hinata ingin membuat cokelat khusus untuk sang suami tercinta, Sasuke. Dan diam-diam setelah pulang sekolah Hinata pergi kerumah Ino untuk membuat cokelat tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke juga supir pribadi yang bertugas menjemput Hinata disekolah, Jugo.

"Kau yakin ingin membuat cokelat seperti ini?" tunjuk Ino pada sebuah gambar cokelat di dalam majalah.

"Ya dan aku sudah membeli bahan-bahanya, jadi ayo kita mulai membuatnya Ino- _chan_ ," ujar Hinata penuh semangat.

"Kau semangat sekali Hinata. Baiklah ayo kita buat, aku juga ingin membuat cokelat istimewa dan spesial untuk Sasori- _senpai_."

Kedua gadis remaja inipun langsung membuat cokelat dengan penuh semangat seraya menuangkan seluruh perasaan dan tenaga mereka agar apa yang mereka buat bisa disukai juga perasaan mereka sampai lewat cokelat yang mereka buat.

Dilain tempat Jugo sang supir pribadi Hinata terlihat panik tak kala menyadari sang Nona tak ada. Wajah Jugo pucat pasi dan syok mendapati keadaan sekolah sudah sepi juga gelap dan sang Nona tak ada bersama dengannya. Pria bersurai orange ini tertidur pulas didalam mobil setelah diberikan minuman oleh Hinata.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya panik seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Jarum jam kecil tepat berada di angka tujuh itu berarti sudah dua jam lebih dirinya ketiduran di mobil. Buru-buru Jugo menghubungi rumah menanyakan tentang Hinata dan jawaban mengejutkan diterimanya kalau gadis bersurai indigo itu belum juga pulang kerumah.

Jantung Jugo serasa mau copot dan mendadak ia sulit bernafas, tidak kehilangan akal Jugo berusaha menghubungi ponsel sang Nona tapi tidak tersambung dan ini menambah kepanikannya.

"Astaga! Aku bisa dibunuh Sasuke- _sama_ kalau tahu Hinata- _sama_ menghilang," gumamnya frustasi.

Dan belum lama Jugo memikirkan tenang Sasuke, pria bersurai raven itu menghubunginya. Keringat dingin sebiji jagung keluar dari dahinya dan wajahnya pucat pasi melihat nama sang Tuan tertera di dalam ponselnya tengah melakukan panggilan. Jika saja Jugo bisa memilih, ia ingin mematikan ponselnya lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh agar sang Tuan tidak bisa menghubunginya tapi hal itu tak bisa dilakukan mengingat pekerjaannya dipertaruhkan atau mungkin nyawanya sendiri.

Dengan takut-takut Jugo mengangkat ponselnya, "H-Halo Tuan," katanya gugup.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hinata- _sama_ , dia..."

"Kenapa kau melalaikan tugasmu, apa kau tak sayang pada nyawamu," ujar Sasuke bernada ancaman.

 **Glek!**

Juga sulit menelan ludahnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi karena seakan-akan tengah melihat _Shinigami_ atau dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawanya.

"Ma,maafkan saya Sasuke- _sama_..."

"Kata maaf tak bisa mengembalikan Hinata. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab," Sasuke memperingati.

"Ba,baik Sasuke- _sama_." Kata Jugo pasrah.

 **Pik**

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan iris kelamnya menatap tajam juga kejam, dirinya tak mau kehilangan Hinata karena bagi Sasuke gadis bermata bulan itu adalah segala-galanya.

"Deidara, hubungi kepala kepolisian kota ini. Aku ingin mereka mencari dan menemukan Hinata kurang dari satu jam," perintah Sasuke dingin pada sekretaris pribadinya. "Baik." Sahut Deidara.

 **Greet!**

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat menahan amarah hatinya, "Hinata." Lirihnya.

Sementara semua orang tengah heboh mencari keberadaannya Hinata masih asik berkutat di dapur rumah Ino dan setelah dua jam akhrinya cokelat buatan Hinata selesai, "Aku harap Sasuke- _kun_ menyukainya," kata Hinata penuh harap.

"Aku harap Sasori- _senpai_ juga menyukainya," timpal Ino seraya mendekap kotak cokelat ditangannya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding dan ternyata hari sudah malam, buru-buru ia merapihkan diri dan saat hendak keluar rumah tiba-tiba pintu depan didobrak keras.

 **BRAAAAK!**

"Jangan bergerak! Angkat tangan kalian!" teriak para polisi seraya mengacungkan pistol pada Hinata dan Ino.

Reflek keduanya langsung mengangkat kedua tanga seraya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah syok bercampur bingung. Seketika rumah Ino sudah ramai dipenuhi para polisi bersenjata lengkap, mereka seakan-akan tengah menyergap rumah seorang penjahat atau teroris.

"YA, TUHAN!" jerit Ino keras dengan berlinang air mata.

Kedua orang tua Ino yang baru pulang dari acara berlibur di Okinawa terlihat syok, kaget bahkan ibu Ino jatuh pingsan melihat banyak polisi di depan rumahnya.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Hinata terus mendukan wajahnya dalam dengan Sasuke disampingnya yang duduk tegap menatap Inoichi, ayah Ino kepala keluarga Yamanaka, sedangkan Ino sibuk mengipasi sang ibu yang masih pingsan karena syok berat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Inoichi tegas karena kedatangan Sasuke bersama para polisi membuat keributan besar dirumahnya bahkan orang-orang disekitar rumah jadi berkumpul melihat kejadian ini.

 **Sruuk~**

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, "Maaf atas kekacauan dan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan ini Tuan Inoichi, semuanya adalah salah saya," kata Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Inoichi menghela nafasnya cepat, "Mengingat Hinata adalah teman baik putriku dan anda adalah orang terpandang di kota ini, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini karena tak sepenuhnya kesalahan anda mengingat putriku juga terlibat dalam kekacaun ini," lirik Inoichi pada sang putri.

Ino diam seribu bahasa dan mati kutu saat ditatap tajam oleh sang ayah.

"Terima kasih, atas kebaikan dan pengertiannya Tuan Inoichi. Aku akan mengganti semua kerusakan akibat kejadian ini sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena hari sudah malam kami berdua pamit," Sasuke kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan dan kapan-kapan datanglah bersama istrimu ke sini,"

"Apakah boleh, setelah kekacauan yang aku perbuat,"

Inoichi tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sasuke yang masih merasa menyesal juga tak enak padanya, "Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian berdua, akan kami jamu anda dengan baik asalkan tidak membawa polisi bersenjata lengkap seperti ini," ujar Inoichi yang diakhiri tawa ringan darinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, aku dan Hinata pasti akan datang berkunjung,"

"Akan kami tunggu."

Hinata berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke dengan kawalan dan sebelum pulang Hinata berpamitan sekaligus meminta maaf pada Ino karena sudah membuat keributan juga kehebohan, "Maafkan aku Ino- _chan_ , karena aku kau..." ujar Hinata dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Hinata, yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan adalah dia." Lirik Ino pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri didekat pintu memandang dingin pada Hinata.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menyakitkan hatinya, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkannya karena bagaimanapun ini adalah salah dia karena pergi secara diam-diam bahkan membuat Jugo pingsan dengan obat tidur yang ditaruhnya dalam minuman walaupun itu adalah ide Ino dan karena ulahnya itu membuat semua orang susah juga panik khususnya Sasuke. Padahal awalnya Hinata ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke tapi malah dirinya yang mendapatkan kejutan dari pria bermata kelam itu.

Selama dalam perjalan pulang tak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, pria itu fokus menyetir tak menghiraukan Hinata yang sejak tadi duduk gelisah, gugup juga takut disampingnya.

Saat tiba dirumahpun sikap Sasuke masih dingin bahkan mengacuhkannya sama sekali membuat Hinata sedih.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku..."

"Hana, aku ingin berendam air hangat dan setelahnya buatkan sesuatu untukku lalu antarkan ke ruang kerjaku karena aku ingin semalam berada disana," kata Sasuke menyela perkataan sang istri.

Wajah Hinata langsung tertunduk sendu, dengan menahan tangisnya Hinata berjalan menuju kamar dan tak keluar sama sekali.

 **BYUUUUR~**

Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bak mandi besar mencoba mendinginkan kepala serta hatinya yang tengah panas juga bergejolak saat ini karena ulah sang istri yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali.

"Hinata," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap datar langit-langit kamar mandi yang berwarna putih berhiaskan lampu kamar, iris kelamnya menatap sendu ke atas.

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Pintu kamar mandi digedor cukup keras membuat Sasuke marah karena ketenangannya terganggu.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , Sasuke- _sama_..." panggil seorang pelayan wanita panik diluar kamar.

Tapi sang Tuan tidak juga membukakan pintu membuatnya panik bercampur cemas dan saat hendak menggedor kembali pintu kamar terbuka.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

 **Blush**

Wajah pelayan ini merona merah melihat penampilan sang Tuan yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggang jangan lupakan rambut ravennya yang masih basah juga aroma bunga mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, membuat pelayan cantik ini sangat terpesona melihat sosok sang Tuan yang baru mandi.

"Ma…Ma,mafkan saya Sasuke- _sama_ kalau menggangu anda. Tapi Hinata- _sama_ ," ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup dan menundukkan wajah.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Hinata- _sama_ jatuh pingsan di kamar," jawab sang pelayan dengan wajah panik.

Kedua iris kelam Sasuke melebar sempurna dan eksperesi wajahnya yang tadi datar kini berubah menjadi kaget, "APA?!" seru Sasuke kaget.

"Panggilkan dokter sekarang juga," teriak Sasuke seraya pergi bergegas ke kamar menemui sang istri.

"Ba,baik, Tuan."

Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kamar utama dengan tidak memperdulikan penampilannya saat ini, hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah tanpa menyadari kalau para pelayan terus menundukan wajah dalam ketika berpapasan dengannya karena enggan melihat penampilan sexy sang Tuan.

 **BRA** **AAK!**

Sasuke membuka keras pintu kamar dan langsung menghambur masuk menghampiri sang istri yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur dengan Kakashi berada didekat ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke panik bercampur takut pada kepala pelayan dikediamannya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya dirumah.

"Tadi salah satu pelayan menemukan Hinata- _sama_ tergeletak pingsan didepan pintu," jawab Kakashi seraya memberikan sebuah kotak bertuliskan _'For Sasuke-kun'_ diatasnya.

"Apa ini, Kakashi?"

"Hinata- _sama_ menggengam erat benda itu saat jatuh pingsan tadi," jelas Kakashi.

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah sendu dan ada perasaan bersalah menyusup dihatinya karena sikap dingin serta acuhnya beberapa waktu lalu membuat sang istri jadi seperti ini padahal Hinata baru saja sembuh dari flu seminggu lalu.

Sasuke berterima kasih pada Kakashi karena sudah menjaga Hinata, ia meminta Kakashi untuk pergi dan beristirahat karena hari sudah malam namun pria bersurai putih ini menolak dan masih ingin berada di kamar menemani sang Tuan hingga dokter datang.

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," panggil Kakashi sopan dengan sebuah pakaian piyama tidur berwarna biru dongker polos ditangannya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sang istri.

"Sebaiknya anda memakai pakaian anda, saya takut nanti anda masuk angin karena berpenampilan seperti itu,"

Sasuke mendelik kaget dan baru tersadar dengan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi daerah intimnya pantas saja para pelayan terus menundukan wajah saat bertemu dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi,"

"Ini memang sudah tugas saya, Sasuke- _sama_."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kabuto Yakushia selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha datang setelah dihubungi, dokter tampan ini langsung memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Dokter muda ini tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa ini, "Tenanglah Sasuke, istrimu baik-baik saja. Hinata hanya kelelahan dan besok keadaanya akan membaik," jelas Kabuto yang membuat Sasuke bernafas lega.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan memberi sedikit nasehat serta saran pada Sasuke dokter muda ini pulang dengan diantar Jugo sampai ke kediamannya.

Tak lama setelah Kabuto pulang gadis bersurai indigo itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngh!" lenguh Hinata pelan.

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Hinata adalah langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan lampur kristal dan saat menoleh kesamping Hinata menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk menatap sendu dirinya, buru-buru Hinata bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sa,Sasuke- _kun_..." panggilnya takut.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa dan masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Masih berpikir jika Sasuke masih marah padanya, Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam takut menatap wajahnya,"Ma..."

 **GYUT~  
** Sasuke mendekap dan memeluk erat tubuh sintal sang istri, " _Gomenasai, Hime_ ," bisiknya lirih.

Sesaat iris bulan Hinata melebar tapi tak lama Hinata mampu mengendalikan keterkejutannya, dibalasnya pelukan hangat sang suami, "Maafkan aku juga Sasuke- _kun_ , karena sudah membuatmu cemas, marah juga..."

"Ssshhh...jangan berkata apa-apa lagi _Hime_. Aku tak marah ataupun benci padamu aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut jika kau pergi jauh dariku. Aku sangat takut sekali, _Hime_ dan aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu lagi,"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan sang suami, "Aku janji Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam dengan masih berpelukan erat satu sama lain hingga Hinata membuka suara meminta pria bersurai raven itu mengambilkan tasnya dan tanpa banyak bertanya Sasuke mengambilkannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hn,"

Hinata meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya kemudian membukanya, awalnya Hinata terlihat biasa saja tapi tak lama wajahnya terlihat panik saat menyadari kalau cokelat buatannya tak ada didalam tas padahal seingatnya tadi masih ada didalam tas.

"Kenapa tak ada," Hinata terlihat panik.

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu muda bertuliskan 'For Sasuke- _kun_ ' diatasnya, "Apa ini yang kau cari,"

"Ba,bagaimana bisa itu ada ditanganmu?"

"Tadi Kakashi yang memberikannya dan kau pingsan menggenggam benda ini,"

Wajah Hinata tertunduk lesu, "Padahal aku ingin memberikannya padamu sebagai kejutan,"

"Kalau begitu berikan ini padaku dan anggap saja seolah-olah aku belum menerimanya,"

"Tapi..."

"Hadiah ini akan terasa istimewa jika kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku,"

Senyuman lebar langsung mengembang diwajah cantik Hinata dan dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi tembamnya Hinata memberikan cokelat buatannya pada sang suami, "Se,se,selamat ha,ha,hari Valentine Sasuke- _kun_ walau ini lebih cepat sehari," kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menerima pemberian Hinata dengan perasaan senang sekaligus gembira, 'Terima kasih _Hime_ dan lagi pula ini sudah hari Valentine karena saat ini tepat jam dua belas malam,"

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku memberikannya tepat dihari Valentine," ujar Hinata senang.

"Hn,"

 **Gyut~**

Sasuke mendekap kembali tubuh sang istri kali ini tidak erat namun terasa hangat juga nyaman bagi Hinata, "Terima kasih, _Hime_ ini adalah hadiah Valentine terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan. Selamat hari kasih sayang." Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata penuh kasih.

Setelah kehebohan yang dilakukan Hinata membuat gempar semua orang hingga keduanya bertengkar hingga Hinata jatuh pingsan tapi semuanya berakhir manis dan indah karena kini keduanya terlihat mesra juga lebih dekat dengan kejadian ini.

"Bulan depan saat white day aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu sebagai balasan,"

"Tak perlu Sasuke- _kun_ , dengan kau mau menerima dan memakan cokelat buatanku saja sudah membuatku senang,"

"Pantang bagiku jika menerima pemberian seseorang tak dibalas apalagi jika istriku sendiri yang memberikan hadiah. Jadi jangan menolaknya, _Hime_ dan aku ingin kau mau menerimanya,"

"Baiklah, apapun hadiah darimu pasti akan aku terima,"

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, _Hime_?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Ya. Memang kau mau memberi hadiahku apa sampai menanyakan seperti itu?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah tampan Sasuke dan perasaan Hinata menjadi tak enak, "Bulan depan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Hawai sekaligus berbulan madu," kata Sasuke senang.

Hinata mendelik kaget, "Apa?!"

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya, karena kau sudah berjanji akan menerimanya apapun itu,"

"Ta,tapi i..."

 **Cup**

Sasuke mencium singkat sang isti dan itu sukses membuat Hinata diam seribu bahasa, "Janji adalah janji dan kau harus menepatinya." Tagih Sasuke.

Hinata mendengus sebal karena Sasuke menjebaknya, kalau tahu hadiah yang ingin diberikan Sasuke adalah tiket pergi ke Hawai untuk berbulan madu sudah pasti Hinata akan menolaknya. Dasar suaminya itu memang memiliki seribu satu akal juga cara untuk menjebaknya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu bulan depan untuk acara bulan madu kita." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum nakal.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menjerit pasrah dalam hati.

" _Ya, Tuhan!"_

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Halo semuanya, maafkan Inoue yang menelantarkan Fic ini#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya mungkin paling lambat 3 bulan lagi akan Inoue publish tapi sebagian cerita sudah Inoue ketik dan doakan semoga penyakit malas juga macet otak saya tidak kumat.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan Riview maafkan Inoue tidak bisa membalasnya dan Inoue juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini, jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **~ Oh! ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CRACK PAIR, EYD amburadul, OOC super akut,** **ALUR CEPAT** **, OC, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata melihat takjub pemandangan alam yang tersuguh didepan mata karena sejauh mata memandang pepohon hijau serta padang bunga diatas bukit terlihat jelas dari balkon villa milik sang suami yang berada ditengah pegunungan, mereka berdua baru saja sampai satu jam lalu namun Hinata merasa senang dan antusia ingin melihat pemandangan berbeda hal dengan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berada dikamar mandi tengah membersihkan diri setelah menempuh perjalan jauh.

Seperti janji Sasuke satu bulan lalu yang akan membawa pergi Hinata bulan madu setelah kejadian heboh membuat mereka berdua masuk berita dan menjadi headline berbagai majalah ternama tapi bukan namanya Sasuke jika tidak bisa membungkam media masa mengenai dirinya beserta sang istri, tak butuh waktu lama berita itu hilang terganti dengan berita lainnya terlebih pengacara Sasuke mengurus segalanya agar publik tidak mengetahui jati diri Hinata hingga lulus sekolah.

Hinata memilih berdiri didepan balkon menikmati pemandangan serta udara segar pegunungan sebuah hal yang tak bisa didapatkan saat berada di kota besar seperti Tokyo.

" _Hime_ ," panggil Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dengan handuk putih menggantung dileher.

Iris kelamnya menatap sekeliling mencari sosok mungil sang istri dan saat melihat ke arah balkon ia menemukan gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri menikmati pemandangan pegunungan.

"Apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh istriku ini," gumam Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku saat lengan kekar Sasuke mendekap erat pinggangnya tak hanya itu dagu lancipnya diletakkan diatas pundak bahkan aroma mint dari shampo yang dipakai Sasuke bisa tercium jelas.

"Ka-kau sudah selesai Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata mengelus pelan lengan sang suami.

"Hm," sahutnya pelan.

"Udara diluar dingin dan sebaiknya kau pakai baju agar tak masuk angin,"

"Tapi tubuhku terasa hangat saat mendekapmu seperti ini," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya bahkan sesekali mencium pundak Hinata.

Hinata mendesah cepat mendengar gombalan sang suami, memangnya dia pikir kalau ia adalah penghangat ruangan yang membuat tubuh terasa hangat serta nyaman.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, atau mau aku pakaikan seperti anak bayi," omel Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ide bagus,"

"Ekh!" Hinata terlonjak kaget karena ternyata perkataannya malah membuatnya terjebak.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau kau tak mau memakaikan aku baju seharian ini aku akan bertelanjang dada dan jika sakit kau yang harus bertanggung jawab merawatku hingga sembuh," kata Sasuke setengah mengancam.

Hinata memutar bosan matanya, ia memilih menyerah karena berdebat dengan Sasuke tak ada gunanya malah itu membuatnya semakin tersudut juga terjerumus dalam jebakan manis sang suami.

"Baiklah," desah Hinata pasrah.

Sasuke tersenyum senang seraya berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki sang istri yang menuntunya ke arah kasur.

"Duduk disini, aku akan mengambilkan baju untukmu," Hinata berjalan ke arah lemari lalu membuka dan memilih kaos mana yang cocok untuk digunakan Sasuke dan pilihan Hinata jatuh pada kaos putih polos panjang tanpa kerah.

Sementara itu Sasuke duduk diam dipinggir kasur menunggu sang istri memakaikan baju untuknya, "Kenapa lama sekali, cepatlah disini dingin," Sasuke berpura-pura kedinginan.

"Ya," Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan kaos ditangan.

Layaknya seorang anak kecil Sasuke diam saat Hinata mulai memakaikan baju, sikapnya memang kekanak-kanakkan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan pribadinya yang dingin, ketus dan tanpa ekspresi saat berada dikantor, didekat anak buah serta rekan-rekannya hanya disamping Hinatalah dirinya bersikap manja layaknya anak kecil bahkan menyunginggkan senyuman lebar sebuah ekspresi langka yang jarang dilihat orang.

"Apa kau lapar, _Hime_?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajah menatap Hinata.

"Belum,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar vila," ajak Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang, "Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi karena tubuhmu bau," Sasuke menutup hidung berpura-pura merasa bau berada didekat Hinata.

Kedua pipi Hinata menggembung dan raut wajahnya berubah masam karena dibilang bau padahal ia masih merasa wangi walau badanya sedikit berkeringat.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal sang istri yang begitu menggemaskan membuatnya mencubit kedua pipi gembil Hinata, "Walaupun tubuhmu bau aku tetap suka,"

Kali ini wajah Hinata bersemu merah, "Da-dasar gombal," rutuknya seraya pergi berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi Hinata yang berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah merona merah, " _Hime_ , mau aku gosokkan punggungmu?" tawarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ti-tidak perlu!" teriak Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar dulu _Hime_ , jika kau membutuhkan apa-apa panggil saja pelayan,"

"Ya."

Sasuke pergi sebentar ke taman bunga milik mendiang sang ibu mengingat sudah hampir empat tahun tidak datang dan melihat hanya menyerahkan segalanya pada para pelayan untuk merawat.

Tak selang berapa lama setelah kepergian Sasuke ke taman, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik berhenti didepan vila saat pintu mobil dibuka oleh supir seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucat turun dari mobil, melihat kedatangan pemuda tampan tersebut para pelayan langsung mengambil koper miliknya dan membawanya kedalam vila.

Iris kelam miliknya menatap seluruh vila yang beberapa tahun ini tak dikunjungi namun tak banyak perubahan terjadi karena masih tetap mempertahankan gaya arsitek Jepang kuno favorit mendiang sang kakek.

Langkah jenjangnya mulai masuk ke dalam vila, para pelayan langsung berdatangan ketika mengetahui pemuda tampan ini masuk mereka semua memberi salam dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah dan penuh hormat, "Selamat datang Sai- _sama_ ," sambut para pelayan.

"Bisakah kalian membuatkan _Latte_ dan membawakannya ke kamar,"

"Baik, akan kami sediakan,"

Tubuh Sai sedikit pegal juga lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Amerika ke Jepang terlebih dari bandara ia harus kembali duduk didalam mobil hingga sampai ketempat ini, salah satu vila milik keluarga Uchiha untuk menenangkan hati serta pikirannya.

Kamar dilantai dua yang menghadap langsung ke perkebunan dipilih Sai untuk beristirahat dan saat masuk ke dalam kamar samar-samar kupingnya mendengar suara gemericik air didalam kamar mandi menandakan ada seseorang didalam.

" _Apa dia ada disini?" Pikirnya._

Merasa penasaran siapa yang tengah mandi, Sai mencoba menunggu dan ketika orang itu keluar Sai langsung menerjang memeluknya karena berpikir kalau yang keluar adalah Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ucapnya seraya memeluk erat Hinata.

Wajah Hinata merona merah bercampur panik ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk pria asing dari belakang, "Hyaaaa!" teriak Hinata histeris.

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membanting tubuh Sai membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri, para pelayan berlarian berdatangan ke kamar mendengar sang Nyonya menjerit termasuk dengan Sasuke yang lari sekuat tenaga mendengar sang istri menjerit padahal baru ditinggal sebentar.

"Ada apa Hinata- _sama_?" tanya para pelayan panik bercampur cemas.

"A-ada orang asing mesum di kamarku," pekik Hinata.

Para pelayan kaget melihat Sai tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, "Sai- _sama!_!"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, kedua matanya berkedap-kedip mencerna perkataan para pelayan.

" _Apa?! Sai-sama?" pikir Hinata dalam hati._

Iris bulan miliknya melirik Sai dan ada perasaan bersalah mengganjal dihati karena sudah membanting pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, tapi siapa suruh memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya kaget, jika Sasuke yang melakukan mungkin akan lain ceritanya.

"Ada apa _Hime_?" tanya Sasuke panik, nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah karena berlari kencang dari taman ke kamar.

"I-itu..." Hinata menunjuk ke arah Sai yang tak sadarkan diri.

Iris kelamnya membulat sesaat, "Sai?!" serunya kaget.

 **~000~**

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam malu sekaligus takut menatap pemuda berkulit pucat yang saat ini tengah duduk disofa panjang dengan menggengam sekantong es batu mengompres dahi yang benjol karena bantingan Hinata satu jam yang lalu dan disebelahnya Sasuke duduk tenang menatap pemuda tampan dengan iris kelam sama sepertinya, salah satu ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaran.

"Bisa lihat sendiri," Sai menunjukkan kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." cicit Hinata penuh sesal.

"Kata maaf tak bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, Nona dan kau harus membayar mahal,"

"A-aku..."

"Dahimu hanya benjol jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu," Sasuke membela sang istri.

"Kau membelanya,"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya dan aku jadi penasaran memang siapa gadis disampingmu itu?" tunjuk Sai.

"Istriku dan namanya adalah Hinata Uchiha," Sasuke memperkenalkan sang istri pada pemuda berkulit pucat bermata kelam tersebut.

Sai langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap bingung Sasuke, "Jangan bercanda denganku,"

"Aku tidak bercanda kami memang sudah menikah secara resmi kau bisa mengeceknya di catatan sipil,"

Sai memijit keningnya, "Ya, ampun!" keluhnya.

"Kapan kalian menikah? Dan mengapa tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada ayah dan ibuku,"

"Aku lupa tapi saat libur natal nanti aku berencana pergi mengunjungi kalian sekaligus memperkenalkan Hinata tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya karena kau pasti menyampaikannya pada _Aniki_ ,"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk diam kini menolehkan wajahnya menatap sang suami penuh tanya, "Sai adalah keponakanku, dia anak dari kakak laki-lakiku Itachi dan usianya baru menginjak tiga belas tahun," jelas Sasuke yang mengerti ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak sempurna bahkan mulutnya ikut terbuka saat sang suami mengatakan kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini masih berusia tiga belas tahun padahal perawakan tubuhnya seperti remaja dewasa pada umumnya ditambah tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Reaksi dari Hinata sudah tak aneh bagi Sasuke karena siapapun pasti akan merasa kaget dan tak mempercayai kalau keponakannya ini yang sok bersikap seperti pria dewasa masih bocah atau bisa dikatakan dibawah umur.

" _Apa memang remaja luar negeri bertubuh besar seperti ini." Pikir Hinata memandang syok Sai._

Hinata memandang Sai dengan ekspresi wajah syok karena tak mempercayai kalau keponakan sang suami bisa tumbuh secepat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meperkenalkan diri, namaku Sai Uchiha. Salam kenal bibi Hinata." Ujar Sai dengan tersenyum palsu.

"I-iya, salam kenal juga." Balas Hinata gugup.

Karena kejadian ini Sasuke tidak jadi mengajak Hinata pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi vila ditambah hujan turun dengan deras membuatnya tetap harus berada di dalam kamar tak bisa kemana-mana.

Setelah makan malam Hinata kembali ke kamar dan langsung tertidur pulas tak lama setelah berganti pakaian mengenakan piyama, Sasuke masuk kekamar setelah berbicang-bincang dengan sang keponakan diruang tamu membicarakan banyak hal termasuk Hinata karena Sai sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa pamannya yang irit kata, minim ekspresi dan berhati sedingin es itu menikah terlbebih istrinya masih bisa dibilang gadis belia, usiannya pun tak jauh dari Sai walau lebih tua Hinata.

Tapi Sasuke adalah pria penuh misteri tak ada orang yang bisa menebak isi pikirannya bahkan ayahnya sekalipun mengingat sifat pria bersurai raven itu begitu tertutup sekaligus pendiam.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau beristirahat,"

Sai melirik ke arah jam besar disudut ruangan, "Ini baru jam sebelas paman," rajuknya dengan nada manja.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke.

"Tak biasanya paman tidur di jam segini,"

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar lama-lama,"

Sai tersenyum penuh arti, "Oh, aku tahu, pasti kalian ingin bermesraan'kan dikamar?" goda Sai jahil.

"Mau tahu saja, sudah sana tidur." Sahut Sasuke dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

Jika saja apa yang dikatakan Sai benar adanya kalau ia ingin bermesraan dengan sang istri tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini Sasuke belum pernah menyentuh Hinata hanya baru sebatas memeluk dan menciumnya tak lebih kalaupun ingin lebih dari itu ia merasa takut kalau nanti sang istri menolaknya karena belum siap.

Sasuke ingin menunggu sampai Hinata siap memberikan segala miliknya untuknya tanpa adanya paksaan dan selama apapun ia akan menunggunya tapi sampai Hinata lulus sekolah karena ia juga butuh seorang keturunan untuk meneruskan nama keluarga serta kekayaannya.

Ketika masuk kamar kedaan didalam sudah gelap dan Hinata terbaring lelap diatas kasur dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kain tebal, bisa dibilang cuaca malam ini terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang tapi Sasuke tak membutuhnkan selimut tebal karena sudah memiliki penghangat alami untukknya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Sasuke menarik tubuh sang istri kedalam dekapannya, "Selamat tidur, _Hime_." Ucapnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sesaat sebelum memejamkan mata.

Keduanya tertidur lelap menikmati mimpi indah masing-masing dengan berbagai kehangatan satu sama lain tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tengah menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar.

Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi melingkar di tubuh Hinata dilepas perlahan lalu dijauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis bersurai indigo tersebut hingga membuat ruang ditengah-tengah, merasa ada tempat ia langsung naik keatas kasur dan memposisikan diri ditengah-tengah lalu memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

"Ugh!" Lenguh Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Nafas Hinata terasa sesak dan tubuhnya merasa berat seakan-akan ditimpa oleh sebuah beban berat padahal karena merasa penasaran dengan mata masih setengah terpejam disertai rasa kantuk luar biasa, Hinata mencoba menyalakan lampu kamar, melihat benda apa yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Ketika lampu kamar menyala samar-samar iris bulannya melihat seorang pemuda tengah asih tidur memeluk erat dirinya seakan-akan kalau tubuhnya adalah sebuah guling besar nan hangat, tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus syok luar biasa.

"Sai!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke yang tengah terlelap tidur disamping sang istri terbangun padahal tengah asik bermimpi indah, "Ada apa _Hime_?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun._.." Hinata menarik piyama tidur milik sang suami.

Sasuke menolehkan wajah kesamping dan betapa kaget dirinya menemukan sang ponakan, Sai tengah asik tertidur pulas memeluk tubuh sang istri.

"Astaga!" geram Sasuke.

Pria bersurai raven ini tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Sai masuk kedalam kamar padahal seingatnya sudah dikunci dari dalam dan ternyata diam-diam saat mereka tengah terlelap tidur pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyelinap masuk lalu ikut tidur bersama di atas ranjang setelah membuka kamar menggunakan kunci cadangan.

Sai masih tertidur pulas dengan mimpi indahnya, tanpa tahu juga perduli dengan ulahnya membuat heboh Sasuke dan Hinata ditengah malam.

"Sai, bangun..." Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sai tapi tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

Sasuke pun mencoba kembali membangunkannya dengan suara agak keras dan lagi-lagi Sai tidak bangun ataupun berpindah posisi malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh Hinata membuat pria bersurai raven ini kesal.

 **DUAKH~**

Sasuke menendang tubuh Sai membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai membuatnya langsung terbangun dari mimpi.

"Sakit~" rintih Sai seraya memegangi pinggangnya karena ditendang Sasuke.

"Siapa suruh tidur disini dan memeluk istriku, dasar anak nakal," omel Sasuke yang malah terlihat marah tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah ataupun kasihan melihat sang keponakan jatuh terguling ke lantai.

"Aku bermimpi buruk tadi,"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Lalu?"

"Biasanya ibu selalu tidur menemaniku agar tak bermimpi buruk lagi,"

Sasuke menghela nafas cepat, "Jadi itu alasanmu menyelinap ke kamar kami?"

Sai mengangguk pelan, "Aku merasa nyaman tidur memeluk bibi Hinata jadi biarkan aku tidur dengan kalian," ujarnya dengan wajah dibuat memelas.

"Tidak. Kau sudah besar dan sudah kelas dua SMA seharusnya tidur sendiri,"

"Apa!? Kelas dua SMA?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat kaget, "Sai loncat kelas karena kemampuannya otaknya diatas rata-rata anak seusianya tapi tetap saja kelakukan dan sifatnya seperti anak kecil, umur tak bisa membohongi," kata Sasuke ketus.

Kedua mata Sai berkaca-kaca menatap Hinata mencoba memohon pada sang bibi agar di ijinkan tidur bersama, "Aku takut tidur sendirian di kamar," rengek Sai manja.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke tegas, "Tidur di kamarmu sendiri," sambungnya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan pose puppy eyesnya yang biasanya akan selalu berhasil membuat luluh hati siapapun yang melihatnya termasuk sang paman.

Sasuke menghela nafas kembali melihat sikap manja Sai, "Kau membuat kepalaku pusing, Sai," geram Sasuke.

Hinata mengelus pelan pundak Sasuke mencoba menenangkan, "Biarkan Sai- _kun_ tidur di sini untuk malam ini saja,"

"Tapi, _Hime_ ,"

"Sai itu masih kecil walau tubuhnya terlihat seperti remaja dewasa, lagipula dia adalah keponakanmu biarkan dia tidur disebelahmu jika kau tak mau dia tidur memelukku,"

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Sai langsung tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih paman, aku menyangimu."

Wajah Sai terlihat sumeringah senang karena di ijinkan tidur bersama tapi tidak untuk Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya karena tidak bisa bermesraan dengan sang istri tercinta padahal biasanya ia akan tidur memeluk erat Hinata menghirup aroma lavender di tubuhnya tapi kini Sai malah memeluk dirinya menganggapnya bak guling besar yang hangat.

" _Dasar anak manja." Batin Sasuke kesal._

Ulah Sai tidak hanya saja malam itu mengganggu waktu istirahat Sasuke dengan Hinata tapi juga merusak dan mengacau liburan bulan madu mereka berdua karena selalu mengganggu waktu berdua mereka hal hasil Sasuke selalu bertengkar atau adu mulut dengan sang keponakan karena dianggap pengganggu tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak terlalu peka malah terkadang membela Sai membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjadi besar kepala bahkan tanpa segan-segan bersikap manja pada Hinata membuat Sasuke kesal sekaligus cemburu tentunya walaupun Sai melakukannya hanya untuk mengggodanya tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa panas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tunggu," Hinata berusaha mengejar sang suami yang melajukan sepedahnya cepat.

Sasuke tak mengidahkan teriakkan sang istri dan terus mengayuh sepedahnya, saat ini dirinya tengah kesal bercampur cemburu pada Sai karena sejak tadi Hinata terus memperhatikan keponakannya itu dibandingkan dirinya padahal niatannya mengajak sang istri ke vila keluarganya adalah bersenang-senang sekaligus berbulan madu berdua menikmati waktu berdua secara romantis tapi Sai datang mengacaukan segalanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa tak enak hati bersikap cuek dan tak mempedulikan Hinata tapi saat ini hatinya tengah kesal disertai cemburu karena bagaimanapun ia ingin seluruh perhatian dan waktu Hinata hanya untuknya tak boleh ada yang lain.

"Akh~" pekik Hinata saat sepedah yang dikendarainya jatuh menabrak bebatuan membuat tubuhnya jatuh hampir masuk kedalam sungai jika saja Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan laju sepedahnya dan betapa kagetnya melihat sang istri jatuh hampir masuk ke sungai, dengan cepat Sasuke membuang sepedahnya kesamping dan berlari menghampiri dengan wajah panik.

"Hinata!"

Hinata mencoba bangun tapi kakinya terasa sakit karena tadi sempat tertindih sepedah membuatnya agak susah berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Ya, tapi kakiku sedikit sakit saat berdiri," jelas Hinata mengenai kondisinya.

Sasuke langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya dikaki Hinata, menggendongnya ala tuan putri, "Aku akan membawamu pulang ke vila,"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Dengarkan perkataanku, _Hime_ ,"

Hinata menunduk takut, "Baiklah,"

"Gadis pintar, kalau begitu kalungkan kedua tanganmu keleherku."

Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami tak mempedulikan kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang khususnya para ibu-ibu yang merasa iri sekaligus menggoda keduanya karena sikap Sasuke sangat romantis.

Dan dari jauh Sai melihat keduanya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya sepertinya usahanya menggoda sang paman berhasil, Sai berencana bersepedah mengelilingi desa membiarkan paman dan bibinya itu berduaan menikmati waktu mereka setelah seharian menjadi penganggu.

 **~(-_-)~**

Saat Sasuke datang menggendong Hinata, para pelayan sedikit heboh sekaligus iri karena digendong mesra oleh Tuan mereka yang tampan. Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke kamar lalu merebahkannya di atas kasur tak lama para pelayan datang membawakan kotak obat.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menyeringitkan dahi bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena mengacuhkanmu seharian ini,"

"Oh, itu,"

"Kau marah padaku Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Tidak,"

"Tapi kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu,"

Sasuke memegangi wajah sang istri dan menatapnya dalam, "Jujur saja kalau sebenarnya aku merasa cemburu tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit dan cemas,"

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku,"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak dan mencoba mencari-cari hukuman apa yang akan diterima Hinata, "Aku akan memaafkanku dengan satu syarat,"

"Kenapa harus pakai syarat,"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman,"

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya?"

Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya dan Hinata mengerti artinya.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata memajukan bibirnya.

 **Cup~**

Hinata mencium singkat bibir tipis sang suami, "Su-sudah..." ucapnya malu.

"Tidak terasa sama sekali," raut wajah Sasuke terlihat berpura-pura kecewa karena Hinata mencium singkat bibirnya, "Lagi," pintanya dengan setengah merajuk.

"Ekh!"

"Ayo lagi, kenapa kau diam saja yang tadi tidak terasa sama sekali,"

"Tapi, aku..."

Sasuke langsung menarik tenguk Hinata dan mencium dalam bibir sang istri, awalnya Hinata kaget dan kedua matanya terbuka namun ia memejamkan mata menimkmati kecupan dalam sang suami.

Dan saat Pelayan hendak masuk kedalam kamar mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mendekat karena tak mau menggangu aksi kedua Tuan dan Nyonya mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akh~" rintih Hinata tertahan.

"Tahan sebentar, ini tak akan lama,"

"Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ rasanya sakit,"

"Aku tau tapi tahan sebentar,"

Hinata mengangguk pasrah, kedua matanya terpejam erat menunggu aksi sang suami melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan melakukannya cepat, jadi tahan sebentar."

Sasuke mengambil kaki Hinata yang sedikit bengkak lalu mengolesnya dengan balsem khusus milik keluarganya lalu membalutnya denan perban.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati kakinya sudah terbalut kain perban ternyata tidak terlalu sakit setelah dioles balsem tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu rasanya sangat sakit seakan-akan tulang miliknya patah.

Jejak air mata masih membekas dipipi tembab Hinata, "Dasar cengeng," goda Sasuke seraya mengusap pipinya.

"Tapi tadi itu sangat sakit," rajuk Hinata.

"Dasar manja."

Hinata terkekeh kecil menanggapi, setelah membalut luka di kakinya Sasuke pergi kedapur sebentar untuk minum baru juga keadaan tenang dan damai tiba-tiba terjadi keributan lagi saat Sai pulang ke villa dengan menangis keras karena ternyata Itachi dan sang istri datang menjemput paksa Sai untuk pulang ke Inggris setelah diam-diam kabur dari rumah lebih tepatnya dari perjodohannya dengan seorang gadis bangsawan serta keluarga terpandang.

"Aku tak mau pulang ibu," rengek Sai memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri hanya duduk diam dengan ekspresi wajah kesal tentunya, "Apa kau tak salah ingin menjodohkan Sai? Usianya masih muda dan ia bisa memilih gadis yang baik nantinya saat dewasa,"

"Gadis itu juga baik dan dari keluarga terpandang, memang apa yang kurang darinya?" tanya wanita bersurai ungu panjang tergerai ini.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu, Sai bebas memilih pasangan hidupnya asalkan masih seorang gadis bukan pria," jawab Sasuke tegas membela sang keponakan.

"Sebagai ibu aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku, lagipula aku dan Itachi juga dijodohkan,"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, lalu menatap tajam serta mengintimidasi, "Apa kau bilang, ibu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"I-iya memang apa yang salah dengan perkataanku,"

"Jangan kira aku selama ini diam tak berkomentar dan melakukan apapun, ak mengetahui segalanya kakak ipar," ujarnya dengan menyeringai.

"Dan jangan samakan _Aniki_ dengan Sai, dia berhak memilih gadis yang dicintainya dan jika kau mengusirnya dari rumah aku akan menampungnya kalau perlu mengambil alih hak asuhnya," sambung Sasuke yang langsung membuat wanita bersurai ungu panjang itu marah.

"Sasuke kau..."

"Sudahlah, Yugao tenangkan dirimu," ujar Itachi setelah sejak tadi diam mendengarkan istri dan adiknya beradu mulut.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Yugao dan mengintimidasi, "Kau tak berhak mengatur Sai ataupun siapapun dikeluarga ini karena akulah yang berkuasa," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Yugao mengepalkan tangan menahan gejolak emosi hatinya, memang sudah sejak lama ia tidak menyukai dan tidak akur dengan Sasuke sejak pertama kali bertemu, bahkan dengan tegas Sasuke menentang perjodohannya dengan Itachi. Saat pesta pernikahan digelar Sasuke tak nampak hadir dengan alasan ada urusan penting yang harus dilakukannya.

Kalau saja Sasuke bukan kepala keluarga utama Uchiha dan mewarisi lebih dari separuh kekayaan dari mendiang Fugaku dan Madara sudah sejak dulu Yugao akan menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua istirahat saja, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar dan besok aku juga Hinata berserta Sai akan pulang ke Tokyo,"

Hinata datang ke ruang tamu membawakan beberapa cangkir teh hijau dan camilan kue lalu memposisikan diri duduk disamping Sasuke dengan memangku nampan yang tadi bawanya.

Yugao melirik tajam ke arah Hinata, "Kenapa pelayan sepertimu ikut duduk disini?" bentak Yugao.

Sasuke langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Hinata lalu mendekapnya erat, "Jaga ucapanmu, dia adalah istriku,"

Wajah Yugao terlihat syok dan kaget luar biasa mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan, ia merasa rohnya seakan-akan lepas dari tubuhnya, "Ja-jangan bercanda Sasuke,"

"Tidak. Kami sudah resmi menikah hanya belum mengadakan pesta pernikahan saja dan maaf tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu, Aniki,"

"Dasar kau ini, hal sepenting itu tidak kau sampaikan,"

"Maaf,"

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Itachi.

"Hinata, maaf baru memperkenalkan diri pada anda,"

"Jangan terlalu formal, anggap saja aku sebagai kakamu dan perkenalkan namaku Itachi lalu ini istriku, Yugao sejak Sai lahir kami tinggal di Inggris."

Sementara itu Yugao terlihat syok karena mengetahui sang adik ipar telah menikah padahal ia berencana akan menjodohkannya dengan adik sepupunya yang baru saja lulus kuliah dan kedatangannya ke Jepang juga sekaligus ingin membicarakan hal ini juga mengajak keduanya bertemu.

" _Sial! Rencanaku gagal." Batin Yugao kesal._

 **~(-_-)~**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke, Hinata beserta Sai kembali ke Tokyo menggunakan kereta dengan perjalan pertama dan hanya berpamitan dengan Itachi, surat kepindahan sekolah Sai juga akan segera diurus Sasuke dan pemuda bermata kelam itu akan bersekolah dimana Hinata menimba ilmu.

Liburan bulan madu nan indah yang sudah sejak lama dibayangkan bahkan diimpikan Sasuke hancur berantakan karena tidak seindah bayangannya malah ia pulang membawa Sai untuk tinggal dirumahnya, entah keputusannya untuk membuat Sai tinggal bersama benar atau tidak tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkannya dari sikap semena-mena Yugao pada keponakannya.

"Ngh~" lenguh Hinata pelan.

Hinata menggeliyat pelan saat jari panjang Sasuke mengusap lembut pipinya, karena perjalan pulang mereka terlalu pagi dan Hinata sendiri masih mengantuk hal hasil didalam kereta Hinata tertidur menyadar pada sang suami sedangkan Sai duduk diam didepan Sasuke memandang nanar pemandangan diluar kereta dari balik kaca.

"Ayah, ibu." Lirihnya pelan.

Sebenarnya Sai tak ingin pergi jauh meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan tinggal bersama sang paman di Jepang tapi ia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tak dicintainya, jika harus menikah ia ingin denga gadis pilihan hatinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf karena saya menelantarkan Fic ini selama berbulan-bulan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Jika merasa jalan ceritanya sedikit aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi atau harapan kalian, mohon maaf karena memang saya sengaja membuatnya seperti ini dan kebutuhan jalan cerita.**

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **ana, , sasuhina69,Salsabilla12,Ayu493,sasuhinalways,ryeovy621,guess,Rapita Azzalia,ririn,hinataholic,Morita Naomi,NurmalaPrieska,HHS Hyuuga L, .**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah memberikan Riviewnya dan maaf tidak bisa membalasnya.**

 **Untuk kelanjutan Fi ini saya tidak bisa janji cepat tapi akan diusahakan tidak terlalu lama menelantarkan maklum saya Author yang menulis tergantung suasana hati juga jika ada waktu luang.**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna apalagi bagus tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Selamat tahun baru walau masih dua hari menuju tahun 2017 dan semoga ditahun depan lebih baik lagi ^^**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


End file.
